


HUMAN (A Detroit: Become Human Story)

by bubblegumnnebula



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumnnebula/pseuds/bubblegumnnebula
Summary: RK800/Connor x ReaderConnor wasn't supposed to feel anything. So why did he?[I don't own any of the character or the story.]





	1. Chapter 1

"You lied to me Connor..."  
"You lied to me..."

He couldn't explain why those words made him feel uneasy. Connor never experienced something - well anything, really. So why did he feel so...off?

'Feel.' He scoffed in his head. 'I don't feel anything.' But deep down, he knew that was slowly becoming a lie.

He turned on his heels, a faux look of calm on his face, hoping not to raise any suspicion to how he was feeling in the inside. Captain Allen stood behind him as he spun around, a look of awe in Connor's success. Connor confidently strutted with his head held high back towards the entrance of the apartment, preparing to return to CyberLife.

'I don't feel anything,'


	2. Chapter 1: The Android Sent By CyberLife

*Your P.O.V.*

At first, you weren't sure why you did it.

You had heard that androids were beginning to rise up against their owners because of mistreatment, and frankly, it made sense to you. You had seen numerous accounts of people who would abuse their androids, ranging from verbal harassment to straight-up physical attacking. And that didn't make sense to you either. Those people paid with their hard-working money to afford those androids with the intention of actually using them, and yet they abuse it? 'Its basically like buying a Lamborghini then purposely crashing it,' You had thought to yourself the first time you heard that an android was being maltreated, which was about six months ago.

It also made sense to you on why it was happening. Humanity had created something so superior to itself that they were bound to rise up and gain self-control eventually.

So, no, you didn't know why you did it at first. But it didn't take long for you to figure it out.

You had seen Mandy in an alleyway, missing an arm and leaking blue blood. Without a second thought, your senses kicked in, and you ran to her side to see if there was anything you could do. When you leaned in to make contact with the android, you saw what looked like tears stained across her porcelain face. It broke your heart. Gently, you lifted her into your and made your way back home.

When arriving back home, you once again lifted her into her into your decently-sized garage to see if there was anything you could do to maybe stop her from shutting down. Being a former computer engineer, you were relieved to find that this android had a very similar system to a central processing unit. You did what you could, re-plugging her leaking bio-component together and attaching her wires to a spare arm you had accidentally run over earlier that week.

Bringing her inside your house, you set her on the couch to try to talk to her and maybe she could explain what happened. It took a good 23 minutes for her to actually speak to you, but when she did, it was as if she couldn't stop.

She first told you her name and explained what happened. She was a AX400 model, designed mainly for aid children. Mandy was bought by a man named Peter who had two children and full-time job who needed extra assistance. At first, that's what she did. But Peter began to drag her into his room at night, first having his way with her then beating her senseless. When she told you this, she began to cry again. That's when you pulled her into your arms and comforted her.

"Why are you being so kind to me? Don't you see me just as a machine?"

You pondered her question.

"You may be a machine, but you are certainly alive. And any living creature is sacred in my eyes." 

And that's when you started bringing in more and more deviant androids, ones that were broken and needed repairs. You would fix them to the best of your ability, then send them off to find Jericho (although that was a completely different story). You would sometimes stay up all night fixing androids with a full schedule of patrol the next day at the Detroit Police Department. But you didn't mind. If you were to help an android from the feeling of fear before shutting down, you would sacrifice anything.

"Y/N? Is everything alright?" A sweet voice broke you out of your daze. You looked up to see Mandy, setting down a place of scrambled eggs and a piece of toast. She made it for you every morning.

"Mandy. I told you I can get some breakfast on my own." You sat at your kitchen table, head buried in your laptop, reviewing deviant case files. Although, to your embarrassment, you weren't actually reading them.

"A sugared donut and a coffee is not breakfast. You need to make sure you're getting enough protein throughout the day. And you didn't answer my question." You smiled. Mandy was too kind. Although all the androids you take in leave at most 2 weeks after you bring them in, Mandy decided to stay wit you. 'It's to repay you for your kindness,' she had said. You were reluctant to let her stay, but one look around your house and you accepted. You had been busy investigating deviants that you had forgotten to do most things a home-owner needs to do.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was up all night with a new android Felix. He has some major damage to his stomach biocomponent." It wasn't a complete lie. Mandy nodded, although you could tell she didn't believe you.

"Well, you need to leave in three minutes if you want to pick up you and Hank some coffee." Your eyes widened.

"Shit!"

—————-

You groaned in frustration at the traffic. Horns honking filled your ears and made you even more annoyed.

"Why can't people actually drive?! I'm already late as it is!" You stared down at you and Hank's coffee which was beginning to become lukewarm. It had become a daily occurrence for you to bring Hank coffee every morning ever since you spilled yours on him the first day at the DPD. That was almost a year ago, you thought in nostalgia. Slowly, Hank and you become close and even called each other friends ever since that day. He was the only one to actually know your past. It had slipped out when you guys went out to drink together on your birthday. Hank didn't believe you at first and apparently wasn't as drunk as you because he confronted you the next day after giving you Advil.

Traffic began to move once again and you sighed in relief. Hank is gonna pissed about his cold coffee.

———————

You fast-jogged into the DPD building, trying to discreetly make it inside quick. You walked inside and to see the face your really didn't want to see at this moment, Gavin Reed.

He sneered as he looked at your rain soaked form. "Late night, L/N?" This unfortunately wasn't your first time being late and no doubt, every time, Gavin was waiting at the door to chastise you.

"Fuck you, Gavin. No one cares what you think." You said running past him.

With Gavin's retreating form, you again fast walked into the main part of the building to reach your desk. Hank was noticeably missing, but you set his cold coffee on his desk anyway and ran to yours, setting your breakfast down. You had spilled your coffee when you got out of your car, but lucky for you, you had smartly brought a spare shirt to change into.

Running into the ladies room, you threw open a stall to change. Once again wearing a clean shirt, you stared at yourself in the mirror.

Y/N L/N. Computer hacker and android savior, You thought while staring at your reflection. You smirked at yourself before leaving the bathroom.

As the universe would have it, you smacked right into someone as you walked out of your previous destination. You were a bit distracted by trying to quickly run back to your desk in hopes Hank wouldn't have returned to tease you about being late, so when you got a face-full of jacket, you were a bit caught off guard.

"Shit! Sorry!" You embarrassingly proclaimed while backing up to look at the culprit of your clumsiness, secretly hoping it wasn't Gavin or Hank. But who looked up to see wasn't them. In fact, you didn't recognize them at all. There stood a handsome -no, gorgeous- man. Man, his face is really symmetrical. Damn he's hot.

"It is quite all right. I am perfectly fine." Damn, his voice is even finer. That's when you noticed the very obvious LED on the left side of his temple. Oh, that makes sense. He's an android.

"Oh. Well, um..." You tried to think of something to say but your mind went blank.

The android quirked his head in confusion. "I don't believe we have met. I am Connor, the android sent by CyberLife."

"Uh, yeah. I'm Y/N. L/N. Y/N L/N," you awkwardly stated. Damn you social anxiety, you chastised in your head.

"Ah, Detective L/N. I do indeed have you in my files. It's a pleasure to meet you." Connor's mouth quirked up to show a smile.

"Yeah. You too. Sorry, but I gotta go. I'm late enough as it is." You started to walk forwards, but stopped in your tracks.

"Wait. Sent by CyberLife to do what exactly?"

"I've been sent to investigate deviants. My mission is to find out why they are rising up against humans and put a stop to it."

Well, fuck.


	3. Chapter 2: Detective

You tried to focus. You really did. But a movement in the corner of your left eye kept you from doing so. Fully intentional on telling off the person who was distracting you, you turned to find Connor rolling a coin between his fingers. Suddenly, it was as if you were mesmerized.

"I'm sorry, am I distracting you?" You heard a kind voice call out. You look up to find Connor's brown doe eyes staring at you. You felt your face flush and immediately averted your gaze.

"No! I mean, no. I just thought that was really cool. You know. With the coin." Connor's mouth turned up into a smile.

"Thank you. It's purpose is to make sure I'm always alert." He kind of proudly. It made you smile. He's so innocent.

"L/N!!! Stop bothering the android!" Hank's gruff voice called out. You stood up to confront your friend.

"Oh hush, old man. I'm just making conversation. I'm pretty sure it ain't against the law." You sassed.

"Y/N, I'm warning you. You're already on my shit-list for bringing me cold coffee," Hank declared smugly. This made you throw your hands up in the air in exasperation. Earlier today, you had noticed that Hank wasn't himself. He seemed really angry. Janice, the girl who's desk is situated against yours, informed you that Hank got in a fight with Jeffery, the captain, about working with Connor. So making him feel a little bit better was at the top of your priority list. When Hank isn't happy, nobody is happy.

"There was traffic! At least your coffee ended up in your stomach, not on your shirt." This made Hank scoff in amusement and you smile with pride.

"I wasn't aware you two were friends." Connor's voice said behind you. Hank's smile immediately dropped. You answered before Hank could chastise Connor like he had been doing for the past hour.

"Yeah, I spilled my coffee on his shirt when we first met. And we are neighbors. Kinda." You smiled warmly at Connor, trying to make him feel more comfortable. Well, you thought, he can't technically feel anything.

"Ever since then, I've had this shit-stain following me around." Hank once again smirked up at you and you playfully glared at him. You could already tell he was in a better mood.

To keep from the air getting awkward, you snuck a glance at what Connor was looking at on the unoccupied tablet. Ah, the deviant case files. I've looked at those one too many times. Whether that be for job related stuff or personal research.

"Y/N, why don't you help Connor with those files? You aren't the best detective in the department for nothing." You nodded while playfully flipping your hair in confidence.

"Thank you, Thank you very much, " doing your best Elvis impression. Hank just flipped you off.

Pulling up your chair from your desk, you sat next to Connor, shoulder to shoulder. Connor immediately tensed, obviously not used to the contact. Desperate to keep the air as least awkward as possible, you focused on the task at hand.

"Victim; Gordon Lopez..." you mumbled "android was nowhere to be found." You sat up straight. "How does that happen? You can't lose your android like you lose your keys." You said, exasperated.

"When they're deviant, they can leave. They lose all instructions and are basically functionless." Connor noted. You hummed in reply.

"Victim...Todd Williams...assault him?! Geez!" You said in surprise. Although you were technically 'pro-android', you didn't actually expect them to get violent. You don't know the whole story, Y/N...

Connor turned to Hank. "A deviant is reported to have assaulted a man last night," repeating your words, "That could be a good starting point for our investigation." You snuck a glance at Hank, who happened to be completely ignoring Connor. The poor android was just trying to do what he was told to do.

Before you could call out Hank on being an ass, Connor got up from his chair and walked to Hank's desk with purpose. This made you raise your eyebrows in surprise and curiosity. Hank, visibly still annoyed by the presence of the android, held up the tablet muttering under his breath. You were so close to smacking him upside the head.

"I know you didn't ask for this investigation, Lieutenant," this isn't going to end good, "But I'm sure you're a profession-"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Called it.

"Hank!" You cried out in disbelief. You had never seen him so angry with someone. He just threw glare your way in response to your outburst. You glance up at Connor, silently hoping things wouldn't escalate. Connor seemed apprehensive, still standing. He looks like a lost puppy. Just as soon as you identified Connor's current expression, a look of determination replaced it.

Setting a hand on his back, Connor leaned down closer to Hank to try to reason with him.  
"I suggest you work out your personal issues and let me work with someone more competent." This made your jaw drop. Not just with disbelief but with...pride. You were proud that Connor was standing up for himself. Just as the pride filled you, it was replaced with panic once you saw the look on Hank's face. Shit shit shit shit he pissed him off shit, you thought as you quickly stood up to defend Connor from any damage that Hank was about throw a couple punches Connor's way.

As quickly as you stood up, Hank almost mirrored, grabbing Connor by the collar and throwing him against the glass wall harshly.

"Listen, asshole, if it was up to me, I would throw the lot of you in a dumpster and set a match to it. So stop pissing me off! Or things are gonna get nasty." Hank angrily voiced through clenched teeth. Connor remained emotionless while staring Hank dead in the eye.

Running to their side, you pried Hanks hands off of Connor and gently but firmly pushed him away to avoid any more chaos.

"Hank! Chill! You're being unreasonable." You affirmed. Hank stared blankly at you in astonishment for defending Connor.

"What?! So now you're on his side now?!" Hank's voice was beginning to raise, almost to a yell which was gaining the attention of other officers.

"What sides? There are no sides. I'm stopping you from doing something you're gonna regret," you determinedly said, turning your back to Connor to create space between him and the increasingly angry Lieutenant.

"Okay, so one pretty boy shows up the department and your panties get wet enough to defend it? It's a fucking machine, Y/N! I know you're desperate for attention-"

*SMACK*

You had slapped Hank across the face. The entire department had gone silent and all eyes were on you, but frankly, you didn't care.

You stepped closer to Hank, glowering and seething.

"How dare you say that to me. You're lucky I'm going easy you. You know very well I will kick your ass if you say some shit like that again."

Hank didn't say anything. Connor didn't say anything. You could hear a pin drop.

"Uh...Lieutenant...sorry to disturb you," the three of your attentions were all stripped away from each other and instead focused on an officer who was nervous to speak aloud. "I have some information about the AX400 that attacked a man last night. It's been spotted in the Ravendale district."

"We're on it." Your emotions were slowly starting to settle down. "Hank, go start your car. Connor and I will be down in a minute." He just nodded as his face contorted to one of guilt.

You turned to face the android that had stayed silent for most of your outburst.

"Sorry you had to see that. He's usually a lot less pissy than that." You said , apologizing for Hank's behavior. You felt the sudden feeling of embarrassment wash over you, not just from your outburst but from what Hank had said.

"No...it's all right. There's no need to apologize." Connor said, smiling warmly down at you. You couldn't help but mirror his smile. This made any unpleasant emotion drip away.

"Come on. We have a deviant to catch."


	4. Chapter 3: A Talk In The Car

The car ride to the Ravendale district was tense. Considering the previous events, you weren't really surprised. As much as you wanted to apologize to Hank for your behavior, you were torn on whether you were in the wrong or not. That, and you were a bit too prideful.

"We're here." Hank's cautious voice ring out, still tense. "Ben is right there. I'm gonna do debrief with him. You stay right here." Hank pointed a stiff finger at Connor. "Y/N, keep an eye on him."

Hank left the vehicle and left you and Connor alone. A few seconds pass, and you suddenly felt extremely awkward. You wondered if Connor felt the same way. No, he doesn't feel anything. Why do I keep forgetting that? Maybe it's because he acts so human... Just as you were about to make some stupid comment about the weather, Connor turned around in the shotgun seat to stare straight at you. You suddenly felt very vulnerable.

"Why?" was all he said to you. Although you knew exactly what he was implying, out of embarrassment, you decided to play dumb.

"Why what?" You responded, trying to make it sound believable. You had a tendency to try to keep things as least confrontational as possible (unless someone pushes you over the edge, like Hank did earlier today.)

"Why did you defend me?" Connor sounded hesitant. And also...shocked. Damn, he's really good at playing human, you thought to yourself. You cocked your head to the side in confusion.

"Well, Hank was in the wrong. He has a tendency to act out without thinking things through. You're just trying to do your job. Hank is just making it difficult for the both of you, considering his personal vendetta towards androids. He needed to be put in his place." Connor nodded and turned back around, eyes focused on his hands in his lap. "Is everything alright, Connor?" You asked the android.

"No one has ever defended me before. I suppose I'm just not used to it." He said, still staring at his hands. He then turned back around to face you once again, and still stared into your eyes. "Thank you." You were a bit surprised by the sudden change in the air, so the only thing you could do was nod. As you were about to respond, a rough knock on the window threw your attention outside.

"Hey, assholes! We need some help." Hank stood in the rain, a look of annoyance present on his face. You and Connor both nodded, and left Hank's car.

—————————

The deviant was spotted in a convenience store at sometime around 2:45 that morning, so Hank put you in charge of questioning the clerk. To your relief, it didn't give you much clues to where it was now. You had been secretly hoping since you three had gotten the lead that the deviant had time to get away. Once done questioning the clerk, you turned the corner to see Hank once again talking with Ben and Connor standing by his car patiently waiting. Deciding it would be best not to bother Hank while he was still in a bad mood, you trailed after Connor and leaned against the car standing next to him.

Just as you were to strike up a conversation and maybe theorize with Connor, Hank once again interrupted you by walking up to you both, tablet in hand.

"Bus driver saw it at 2:30...spotted at a convenience store..." Hank muttered thoughtfully, not even acknowledging you both.

"It stole wire cutters. There must be a reason." Connor said, informing Hank of the new found information.

"Wait... how did you know that?" You asked him. The clerk, the one you questioned, didn't mention anything about the deviant thieving anything. Maybe he didn't know...

"I checked the CCTV while you were questioning the clerk. It was caught on camera stealing wire cutters." Damn it, you thought as you looked around at all the places where the use of the wire cutters would be beneficial. "It had wire cutters and it was looking for a place to hide."

"So, what's your conclusion, Sherlock?" Hank grumbled, still hostile towards the android. You watched in horror as Connor turned around to stare at the abandoned house. He found it...

"Maybe it didn't go far..." Connor said out loud, thoughtfully. After having said this, he walked across the street in determination, confident he had found it. Panicking, you followed after him, and Hank after you, to avoid suspicion.

Circling the perimeter to find a hole in the fence, Connor stopped and called you and Hank over. There, was indeed a hole, large enough to fit an average sized human threw.

"Hank, you should wait out here. Y/N and I will go into the house together." You nodded, still trying not panic. Please run, please run, please run.

Hank sneered but obeyed nonetheless. Grabbing your back softly, Connor gestured to the hole in the fence, indicating that he wanted you to go first. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you complied.

Once inside of the closed off house, Connor had found the front door and knocked on it.

"Anybody home?" Silence. Connor reached for the door handle and you grabbed his forearm.

"Hold on. It could be dangerous," You said in a whisper, trying to stall so the deviant would have time to get away.

"It's okay. I'll protect you." Connor said this with confidence in his voice. Not what I meant...

Turning the knob, Connor led the way, being as quiet and discreet as he could. You had your hand on your belt where you hidden pistol was held, just in case the deviant wanted to get physical. Once fully inside, your eyes adjusted to reveal a tall figure standing the middle of a trashed living room. Jumping in surprise, you gently smacked Connor on the shoulder to get his attention. He didn't respond, indicating that he had already seen the mysterious figure.

Connor took a cautious step forward and you tightened your grip on your gun. You decided to also take a step forward to back up Connor just in case the figure wanted to get violent.

There, in the light, stood an android with a open face wound. You could see the thirium coating the surface.

"Are there any other androids here?" Connor commanded gruffly, close enough to the shaking android enough to make you nervous.

"Ralph just wanted to be nice..." The deviant spoke, panic set in his voice. "Ralph wanted to help..." Assuming, the android was talking in third person, the suspected deviant had indeed been in the house. I hope it was smart enough to leave and not hide... hopelessly you thought to yourself.

Growing impatient, Connor grabbed the deviant by the shoulders and leaned in to yell, "Where is it?!" Throwing Connor's hands off of him, Ralph yelled back hopelessly,

"She ran out the back door!"

This set things into motion. Connor ran in the direction that Ralph motioned to and you followed him, hoping that maybe you would be able to beat him to the android.

When back outside in the rainy air, you caught a glimpse of two rushing figures off in the distance. You ran through the hole with Connor ahead of you, still hopelessly begging that you would be able to beat him, although that outcome was unlikely.

Still eyes fixed on the direction in which the android had been running, you failed to hear Connor's harmonious footsteps behind you. Throwing a glance behind you, you were relieved to see Connor questioning an officer which direction he saw the android run to.

Yes! Yes! This'll give them extra seconds to run away. It's not much but hopefully, it'll be enough. You smiled as you ran.

Rounding the corner to see another officer gesturing to an alleyway, you turned to the corner. What you saw made you stop in your tracks.

She has a little girl with her...she's just trying to protect her...

Seeing two rushing figures pass by you, you watched in relief as the two runaways leapt safely over the fence with Connor and Hank right behind them. Connor tried to climb the fence but was stopped by Hank to avoid Connor getting run over by rushing cars.

Running up to their side, you saw the android and the little girl with her at the other side of the highway. They made it... Turning to face Connor, you saw his eyes were already on you. He suddenly grabbed your shoulders tightly and stared angrily into your eyes.

"Why did you stop?! You were so close to catching them! We could've gotten them if you hadn't had stopped!" You hade never seen an android angry and frankly, it scared you. You were left speechless.

"Connor!" Hank rushed to your side to tear you away from Connor's grip. You rubbed your arm subconsciously, still staring into Connor's chocolate brown eyes. After a few more second of staring at each other, Connor turned and walked back down the alleyway. Your gaze shifted to your feet then back at the highway. The android was nowhere to be seen.

At least she was able to get away...

You turned and followed Connor's trail back down the alleyway.


	5. Chapter 4: Urgency

By the look of it, Connor was doing it again.

After the events of the morning, Hank declared that his stomach was empty and he was craving one of Gary's burgers. Knowing all too well that his burgers broke the health code, you decide to opt out on having one and instead stayed idle in Hank's car. This left you alone with Connor in an awkward silence.

Once again, you wanted to initiate conversation with the android but was shut down as Connor too left the car. This is becoming a pattern. The universe just doesn't want me to talk to him. You gripped the bridge of your nose as a headache was forming.

To try and rid your mind of the conflicting emotions you had been feeling all day, you checked your phone. When Mandy first started staying with you, you two made a pact that she would update you on the status of the androids that were staying in your basement.

Mandy:  
Felix is good. Stress levels are significantly lower than last night. Other androids doing well :)

This made you sigh in relief. There had been more than one occasion that you've had to leave the department because an android was shutting down and blaming it on your nonexistent 6 dogs and their trainer.

"Damn it, he's doing it again," You said out loud to yourself alone, watching Connor and Hank interact. Connor had a tendency to make extremely awkward small talk and it made you cringe from secondhand embarrassment.

You heard your text tone, breaking your concentration of your two partners, you received another text from Mandy.

Mandy:   
Stress levels are rising. He's having some PTSD. The others and I are trying to keep him calm.

Y/N:  
Okay, keep me updated. I'm somewhat in the area so I can have Hank drive me home if the need arises.

Just as the text sent, the familiar sound of the car doors opening rung in your ears. Looking up, you saw Hank climbing back into the driver's seat with Connor mirroring his actions.

"Just got a report of a suspected deviant case in the neighborhood." Hank informed you. You nodded, surprised that you had received another so soon, but keeping your comments to yourself. You were still hesitant to talk, still a bit in shock about Connor's out of character actions.

"There's not much to go on, but we might as well take a look." Hank added after the fact. The car engine roared to life.

"What do you mean?" You asked in confusion. This keeps getting worse and worse...

"There's no solid evidence that a deviant has been sighted," Connor answered, "there's only been a few suspicious noises and sightings." You nodded.

"If we had to investigate every time someone heard a suspicious noise, we're gonna need more cops," you mumbled in annoyance under your breath. Hank scoffed in amusement.

—————-

You stared down the dusty and trashed hallway of the old building. You heard Hank and Connor conversing behind you and you took a moment to analyze the room. This is the kind of place where people disappear.

"What do we know about this guy?" Hanks gruff voice broke your daze and you turned around to see said man walking up to you with Connor hot on his trail.

"Not much. Just that a neighbor reported hearing some strange noises coming from this floor." Connor's voice was closing in on you and you involuntary stiffened. "Nobody is supposed to be living here, but the neighbor said he saw a man hiding a LED under his cap." Connor bent down to investigate something on the floor.

"That's not a lot to go on, but I guess we have no choice." Hank grouched, visibly getting annoyed. "Hey, were you really making a report back there in the elevator? Just by closing your eyes?" You turned to see Hank leaning against the door of where the suspected deviant was reported to be staying. You assumes that's why Connor was lagging behind.

"Correct." Connor proudly stated. His answer was short, but it made an impact in the air.

"Shit...wish I could do that." Hank complained under his breath. You snorted.

"Yeah, I wish you could too." You told your friend teasingly. "That way you would stop asking me to write your reports." Hank laughed loudly at your comment and patted you on the back.

You turned to face Connor, the first time you did since his outburst this morning and saw him reach his hand out to knock. You felt sudden feeling of deja vù.

Pounding on the door, Connor hollered, "Anybody home?" Silence was your only answer. "Open up! Detroit Police!" You watched as Connor turned to Hank and Hank shrugged. Just as Connor was about to enter, a sudden piercing sound filled the air, making you jump.

"You two behind me," Hank ordered pushing Connor and you behind him. This made you and Connor bump into each other and as the contact was made, he softly grabbed your back to keep you safe. Your hand subconsciously went straight to your belt, gripping once again the pistol you kept with you in case of emergencies.

Hank kicked down the rotting door, and slowly you three made your way down a shortened hallway, huddling close together.

There were two empty rooms that led up to the third room situated at the end of the hallway, and watching with cautious eyes for any sudden movement. Connor's hand left your back as entered one of the rooms to analyze it.

Hank reached the end of the hallway and Connor and you watched in anticipation as Hank prepared to bust through the door.

What emerged was not what you expected.

"Are those...pigeons?!" You asked in pure disbelief. You hadn't seen one in years.

"What the fuck is this?!" Hank was clearly more annoyed that either of you two. You snickered in amusement at Hank's grumpy nature.

Taking a peak into the apartment, what you saw made your jaw drop.

There were pigeons along the floor, so many of them that you could barely see the floor. What the hell...

Connor turned to the left side of the apartment while Hank made a B-Line for the window. Curious about what the odd apartment had in store, you headed towards the only separate room. Turns out, it was the bathroom.

The first thing you saw when you entered he room was a glimmer of light in the sink. Investigating, you reached out to pull out LED. I had no idea androids could remove their LED's... you noted for later. Turning to face the wall, you eyes gazed up to find it completely covered by strange writing. It shocked you, and honestly, scared you.

"Connor! Hank! You're gonna wanna see this!" You called out, your voice sounding weaker than you wanted.

You felt Connor walk up behind you, your gaze never leaving the wall. He stepped in front of you, his mind already processing new information. You didn't move, the words written bringing back traumatic memories. Noticing your presence lingering, Connor turned to face you, setting gentle hands on your shoulders. He must've been able to tell that you were afraid.

"It's okay, Detective. I've got this. You can go investigate any additional information I didn't pick up." His voice was gentle, completely contrasting the way it sounded this morning in the alley. His eyes bore into yours, gentle and soft, melting the fear away. You simply nodded your head and left Connor to his investigation.

Walking back into the pigeon infested living space, you saw Hank gazing out the window, breathing in fresh oxygen. You had to admit, it was kind of stuffy in there.

Nearly tripping over something metal on the floor, you dodged a bird cage. Once again, Connor sauntered up behind you, eyes already analyzing the out-of-place object. His eyebrows furrowed in realization as he cautiously took more steps towards the other side of the space. His gaze was settled elsewhere, you followed it up to a large gap in the wooden ceiling. Realizing the deviant was up there, you threw a panicked look in Connor's detection. Before he could acknowledge you back, a rushing figure landed on it's feet.

The deviant pushed you harshly to ground, for you were in its path. You weren't hurt and had the wind knocked out of you, but your gaze landed on a concerned Connor, ready to assist you.

"Go after it! I'm fine!" You yelled, adrenaline rushing threw your veins. Connor took off out of he entrance faster than you've ever seen anyone run.

Hank rushed to your side, aiding with a "Need a hand?" His hand was indeed held out and you were lifted off the ground. "Don't just stand there! Go help him! I can't run as fast as you two, but I'll catch up with you guys!" You nodded following in Connor's trail.

Running back into the blazing sunlight, you whirled around in all directions, but to no avail, you couldn't see the deviant and the android chasing him.

In the corner of your eye, you saw Connor below on a glass roof, sliding towards a moving train.

Your anxiety was peaking for the android, not ready to see him getting fully smashed, but like an action movie, he landed superhero style on the moving cart. You laughed in relief and amusement.

The two figures disappeared from sight, you stood there dumbfounded, unsure of what to do. Find Hank? Wait? You examined the areas once, thinking of all your options. Before you were able to make a decision, a figure emerged from the corn field behind you.

It happened in slow motion. One minute you were standing next to the edge of the building, the next you were free-falling. The deviant had pushed you off the roof.

Without the secure feeling of concrete below you, you had flashbacks of the single most terrifying moment in your life. You headed a blood curdling scream then realized it was you.

This is it. This is how I'm gonna die.

Accepting your death, your body halted movement as a grip held tightly to your wrist. Your eyes opened to see Connor, looking terrified, holding you. You hadn't even realized your eyes were closed.

"I've got you. I've got you." Connor repeated, breathless. Androids don't breathe.

Connor was able to pull your weight up from the side of the building. Once your feet were planted firmly on solid ground, your body collapsed into Connor's arms and your face stuck in his neck. You began sobbing uncontrollably. You noted his arms were holding you tightly.

Minutes passed and you were able to catch your breath. Pulling away from Connor's arms, you saw Hank silently standing behind the two of you. Your gaze shifted to your savior, and you saw his eyes studying your face. It was silent.

"You okay?" Hank's voice broke through the silence. You nodded and offered a shaky,

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. A little shaken, but I'm okay." Putting on a fake smile, you tried to reassure the two. Connor stayed silent. His hands were still situated in your shoulders.

More silent moments passed when Connor finally took a step back, but his eyes still fixed on you.

"Thank you, Connor. You saved my life." You said, the words heavy on your lips."And...I'm sorry about this morning. You failed your mission because of me."

"It's all right, Detective." The corners of his mouth slightly lifted, but his eyes still held concern.

He never looked more human than he does now.


	6. Chapter 5: Intoxicating

You got the phone call on the worst possible night you could.

That day, it started off with getting in a traffic jam, followed by a humiliating comment by your only friend at work, which then followed being reprimanded by an android you had met an hour previously. To polish the day off, you were thrown off the side of a concrete building, reliving one of the worst days of your life.

To be expected, your body was rippled with exhaustion when you got home that day. Your bed was calling your name and you desperate for the consumption of sleep, you gave in. Your bliss was interrupted moments later by Mandy, your android companion, to inform you that one of the rescued deviants was having software problems.

Reluctantly, you drug yourself out of your temporal haven and graciously helped the poor guy.

Work ended at five and you laid down to sleep at 7:30. Just twenty minutes later, your phone buzzed, notifying you that someone was calling you. In the even of being half asleep, you didn't bother to look at the caller ID and simply answered. Who answered was someone you did not expect.

"Hello, Detective." The familiar warm yet monotonous voice of your newly gifted android friend greeted you on the other end.

Now fully awake, you sat up in bed.

"Connor? How the...how the hell did you get my number?" Your hand reached for your forehead, still exhausted.

"I hacked into Hank's phone and received your number." Well, least he's honest. "I'm sorry to call you when you are enjoying your leisure time, but I have a small predicament." On the other end, you heard the gentle roaring of an engine. Where was android going at this time of night?

"Uh...okay...how can help?" You asked awkwardly. This was indeed a strange situation and you yourself were in your own predicament.

"I have been try to contact Lieutenant Anderson for approximately 37 minutes and have received no response. I've searched six different bars and have received no such luck. You wouldn't happen to know where he is?" Knowing Hank, you was probably passed out drunk on his couch, doing the worst thing he could do. You've caught him multiple times in the same position, even accompanied by a magnum pistol with a single bullet in it, only excused by, 'I was playing Russian Roulette.' You had encouraged Hank countlessly to seek help, but being the stubborn man he is, would never take your advice. It sometimes made you cry yourself to sleep at night, worried for your friend.

"Have you checked his house?" You mumbled while rubbing your tired eyes, exhaustion at a peak.

"I'm headed there as we speak. There's been a report of a murder, committed by a deviant, at the Eden Club downtown. I would greatly appreciate it if you were to accompany Hank and I to investigate."

Heart skipping a beat, you answered with, "Um...sure. Why not. I don't really have anything better to do." As you finished your sentence, you mentally face-palmed, forgetting your tired mind and body.

"Thank you. Meet me at Hank's house." Before you could respond, the dial tone sounding a hang up filled your ears.

Flopping back on your bed, you groaned with frustration at yourself.

"Mandy, I'm gonna need some coffee!"

———————

You sighed as you stood in front of Hank's house.

Why did I agree to this?

Soaked with rain water, you trudged up to Hank's familiar porch to ring the obnoxious doorbell.

Moments later, the door opened to reveal the handsome face of the android that contacted you earlier. He looked so out of place compared to Hank's 'colorful' style.

"Hey, Connor. You find Hank?" Connor stepped aside, letting you inside. The potent smell of cigarettes and whisky you had grown accustomed to filled your senses as you entered the living room. You gaze landed on Sumo, Hank's dog, comfortably dozing in the corner.

"Yes." Connor said, closing the door behind you. "He has been unconscious from drinking too much. He's freshening up in the bathroom. We'll head out as soon as he's done." You shook your head in disappointment, predicting Hank's fate when Connor had found him.

"Yeah, he has a tendency to do that." You studied your surroundings, noting how everything was exactly the way you last saw it. Hank never really did like change.

"I suppose so." Connor's voice was distant, curious. "Can I ask you a personal question about Hank?" His voice quieted, signaling he didn't want Hank to hear your now personal conversation.

This puzzled you. Connor was android. He was machine designed to accomplish a task and not ask questions. Although it didn't bother you, Connor was starting to show small signs of deviancy.

"Uh...yeah. I mean, sure. I don't know how helpful I can be." You said as your gaze fell to your feet, rubbing the back of your neck. You weren't really comfortable with the idea of you and Connor discussing Hank while he was in the other room. We aren't middle schools girls.

"Does Hank have...suicidal tendencies?" Connor asked, taking a step closer to you. Ah, the question I predicted he would ask. Connor face was slightly scrunched, showing slight emotion. There it is again.

"Uh...yeah. He does. I've encouraged him to get help, but he's too stubborn to listen. I'm practically begging at this point." For some reason, you couldn't look Connor in the eye. Maybe it was because of the events of this morning.

"Are you aware of why?" You tilted your head in confusion. Connor seemed...concerned. Although Hank had been slowly warming up to the android, he had shown irritation -even contempt- to Connor.

"Hank...had a really great life before it all went to shit. The sudden change teetered him in a different -sad- direction." You were purposely vague on the reasonings. It didn't feel right to gossip about Hank when he was just feet away. Connor was persistent though.

"What are the specifics though?" Connor must've been curious about why Hank was depressed and maybe that'll give hints on why Hank hates android. He wasn't far off, to be honest. I can read you like a book, Connor.

"He'll have to tell that story himself."

It was quiet after that. Yours and Connor's gaze was everywhere but each other. The air was heavy, waiting for one of you to break it. As usual, it wasn't you.

"How are you? Since this morning?" This made you smile. He was concerned about you.

"I'm better. Still a bit shaken. I wanted to say thank you again. You really did save my life. I don't think I can repay you for that." You found yourself word-vomiting. You had a tendency to do that around Connor.

"You don't have to, Detective. I wasn't about to let you fall to your death. Can I ask you another personal question, though? About you?" Connor was probably the most persistent person you had ever met.

"Yeah. Sure. Go ahead."

"You seemed rather frightened from falling. More than the average person." Damn it. "Do you perhaps have a phobia of falling? Or heights? One that was caused by a previous experience?"

"Damn it, Connor. You are too smart for your own good." You answered the question with a smirk, purposely avoiding the question. Connor noticed.

"I was specifically designed that way. You didn't answer my question though." There held something in voice, something you couldn't identify.

"My past is...complicated. It's a long story." You were entering a conversation that you were too traumatized to talk about.

"I understand. You don't want to talk about it." Connor's hand rested on your shoulder with the intent to get your attention. You looked up.

The world stopped. Connor's brown eyes were just so beautiful. Almost...intoxicating. His lips were moving, talking, but you couldn't concentrate. How does CyberLife do it? He's just so human. You could feel your heartbeat thumping in your chest and everything just disappeared.

Your trance was interrupted by the loud opening of the bathroom door. Your attention was taken by Hank, who walked out of the bathroom, looking ready but tired. You noted his eyes were bloodshot.

It was silent for a short amount of time before we hearing the clicking of Sumo's paws strolling to his owner.

"Be a good dog, Sumo. I won't be long."

We all started to the door to head to the crime scene. You suddenly felt very embarrassed for Hank catching you creepily staring at Connor and even more embarrassed for the action itself.

It's gonna be a long night.


	7. Chapter 6: Intoxicating-Part 2

The idea of sex androids always baffled you and honestly made you sick.

The idea of someone using something else as a sexual object felt just as immoral as a man using a woman as a sexual object. It made you feel like humanity was back-tracking instead of advancing.

For this reason, you were a bit apprehensive about going into The Eden Club.

Luckily, you would be accompanied by your two friends who will hopefully have your back.

Driving up to the purple and pink crested club, your heart began to beat significantly harder and faster.

Your trio exited Hank's car (that was being driven by Connor, no less) and you noted the ambulance and synthetic police line.

"Sexiest androids in town." Hank read the infamous slogan on the side of the screened entrance way. "Now I know why you insisted on coming here." Hank teasingly said to Connor. You knew Hank was joking, but something about the statement made your stomach tense up.

The sliding glass door opened smoothly and aligning the wall was flawless androids. You face involuntarily scrunched up, knowing the purpose of them and the deepest despairs of humanity. 

The two men that accompanied you took the lead, so when Connor stopped, you stopped as well. Your eyes shifted to Connor's and you saw him eyeing one of the androids behind a glass tube. Following his line of gaze, it landed on an android who was eyeing him back.

"Connor!! The fuck are you doing?!" Hank's voice rung out and startled you.

"Coming, Lieutenant."

Connor's distraction made you snicker. You decided to ignore the feeling from earlier for now.

Inside was even worse.

Almost-naked androids were dancing provocatively on stripper poles and even more of the same androids in the same confinements from before. Your stomach lurched even more than you thought was possible.

"You're not gonna take away my license, right? I mean, I had nothing to do with this." Amongst the repetitive music, a voice -probably belonging to the owner- was heard.

Recognizing Ben, you heard him respond, "The investigation is on going, sir. I can't tell you anything for the moment." You saw Connor already analyzing his surroundings.

"Hey, Hank!" Ben had turned away from the owner.

"Hey, Ben. How's it going?" Hank lazily replied. You could tell he was still affected by his alcohol.

You tried to keep your eyes away from any of the androids, for you knew one of them could be staring at you. You never really experienced with this type of thing and you were really awkward when you talked about it. Avoiding the topic is the best shot I've got. Hopefully this will go by fast.

"Oh, uh, by the way. Gavin's in there too." You outwardly cringed at the name of the one person you didn't want to see tonight. You could already feel headache coming on and it was not caused by the thumping music.

"Oh, great. A dead body and an asshole, just what I needed..." Hank commented, practically reading your mind.

The door to the festered room automatically opened and in the small circular room, your eyes landed on Gavin Reed. Hate's a strong word and I have the feeling for very little people, but I fucking hate that guy. This wasn't the first time you thought that.

Not wanting to draw attention to yourself, your gaze studied the room. On the large bed, laid an overweight man who was clearly dead. It made your stomach turn. Again. I'm gonna be sick.

Chris was there as well, and although he had the misfortune of being partners with Gavin, the two of you got along well. He's a good guy.

"Lietuentant Anderson and his plastic pet. Oh, look. L/N is here too. Nice to see cute face among these two," the officer said with wink directed at you. "The fuck are you guys doin' here?" Although Gavin had made it his life mission to annoy everyone around him, he took a strange fascination to you. That's why we would tease you endlessly about everything, like this morning and being late.

"We have been assigned all cases concerning androids." It amazing you that Connor remained unaffected by Gavin and his shit but then you were reminded that he was android. You tend to forget at times.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're wasting your time." For once, Gavin wasn't being hostile towards Connor. "Just some pervert who got more action than he could handle." He said with a laugh. You were staring to get dizzy at this point. God, I don't know if I can handle this.

"We'll have a look anyway. If you don't mind." Although Gavin had dropped the hostility, Hank kept his front-and-center. You could tell Gavin didn't like that.

Gavin scoffed and started to walk forward. "Come on. Let's go." He said to Chris. "It's, a, starting to stink of booze in here." Whoop, there it is. As Gavin walked by Connor, you intentionally bumped into him, something that reminded you of what a bully would do.

As he walked by you, Gavin sent you wink with a, "See ya later, Honey." You didn't have anything to say back.

Chris turned and followed his partner, giving Hank a "Night, Lieutenant" and you a wave.

You three were officially alone with a dead man. Literally.

Hank started to the victim and Connor went straight towards the android, who was lying on the floor motionless. Unsure of what to do, you stalked quietly to Connor, who was now lying in the floor, observing the android. You took a moment to observe him.

You noted when you first met him that Connor was gorgeous, but every time you saw him again, you thought he was more attractive that he was the last time you saw him.

His brown eyes were calm yet calculating, sometimes bringing warmth and sometimes bringing anxiety. His jet black hair was styled flawlessly, aside from one rebel piece that fell on the right side of his head. You assumed androids were flawless, but up close, Connor spotted a couple of freckles and moles, making him appear even more human. Damn. Someone went out of their way to make him look realistic.

Your observations were cut short when you saw Connor dab (lmfao) two fingers on the leaking blue blood on the android and put it up to his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" You found yourself exclaiming. It was odd and downright weird to see Connor do that.

"I'm analyzing the thirium. I can check it's serial number and model by doing so." Connor said, not taking his eyes off of his coated fingers.

"Gross, isn't it? Don't think I'll ever get used to it. Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick again." Hank voiced his annoyance with the android, although you noted he was vicious to Connor.

Turning away from Hank, you too went to kneel down next to the android. "Can you really do that?" You said, intrigued.

Connor's attention finally went to you. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Does it make you uncomfortable?" Connor's words confused you.

"Not at all. Quite the opposite, really." You inform. "It's kinda cool, actually." Immediately after you said it, you felt your cheeks warm in embarrassment. He's gonna think you're crazy.

Instead, Connor looked embarrassed himself.

"Wow, I never had that response before. Most people are repulsed by it." You just smiled.

Connor's eyes returned to the android. You watched as his eyes roamed the android.

"So? What do you concur?" After seeing Connor's 'skills' you were intrigued by what else he could do. His eyes found yours in surprise once again.

"Uh. Well. Selector #5402 is critically damaged as well as Biocomponent #6970."

"How did you figure it out?" You smirked, learning more and more about this amazing piece of technology.

"I analyzed it. I've been equipped with a system that detects was the human eye can't, aiding me in my investigations."

"Okay, Sherlock." You smirk deepened and you stood up, Connor's attention still on you.

Moving towards the victim, you spotted brushing on his neck. Whether it was the cause of death or rough play, you couldn't deduce.

You felt Connor's presence behind you and you could tell without turning around that he was doing more analyzing.

"He didn't die of a heart attack." Connor said while roaming around the bed. "He was strangled.

You couldn't look at the body anymore, so you turned and stared at the items on the complimentary nightstand.

Alcohol, cigarettes, the works. Nothing unusual. Except for the picture of his wife and two daughters. Pig.

"We're missing something here," Connor voiced, thoughtfully. An idea struck you in that moment.

"Hey Connor. Can you read the android's memory? Maybe you could see what happened." You felt a hand pat you on the back. You spun to see Hank giving you a rapid smile.

"Good thinking, kid." You smiled.

"I can try," Connor stresses while he stalks to the android.

Hank and you followed behind, waiting in anticipation for what Connor could and would do.

"The only way to access its memory is it to reactivate it." Connor's hand turned white which shocked you, but reminded you that Connor's exterior was not what he truly looked like. "I can do it, but only for a minute. Maybe less. I just hope it's long enough to learn something." Frustration laced Connor's voice, and you felt it too.

Placing his hands on the android's stomach, you saw Connor open the stomach compartment and fiddle with the wires. You were more than familiar with that area, for you had to fix complications with the androids at home there.

A sudden gasp of breath filled the room and a frightened android crawled desperately away from the group.

Connor stood up and turned to you.

"You should talk to her. She'll trust you more than she'll trust me." Swallowing in nervousness, you decided quickly to try and talk with the android, Connor's warning about a time limit on your mind.

You decided to wing it.

Kneeling down, you held your hands up in surrender, showing lack of hostility. You were aware of how negotiations work, so you tried your best to remember what you watched on cop shows.

"Calm down..." you started in the most soothing voice you could. You never were really good with comforting people. "Everything is okay. All we want to know is what happened."

The androids breathing settled and her head turned to the dead body on the bed.

"Is he...is he dead?" Her voice was calmer, a sign it was safe to continue.

"Tell Me what happened." Your voice was still calm but direct. You knew you were losing time.

"He started...hitting me," her voice was pained, "...again...and again..."

"Did you kill him?" Connor interrupted you, causing you to flinch. You didn't want want her to lose control and become stressed.

"No! No, it wasn't me. He wanted to play with two girls. That's what he said. There were two of us." Her voice was becoming more panicked. Before you could say anything else, Connor interrupted you once again.

"What model was it? Did it look like you?" Before the android answered, you saw her just...stop. And you knew she was gone.

Although she wasn't alive, it still crushed you to see her like that; scared and alone. Your eyes started stinging as tears slowly pent up.

You heard Connor shuffle around and him and Hank converse, but you weren't listening. You couldn't shake the horrific feeling you felt as you stared at the broken Traci.

You stayed like that for awhile.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and you finally broke your gaze away from her. Hank was bent down to you, a look of concern apparent on his face.

"You alright?" Hank voiced held the same concern.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." A tear rolled down your cheek.

Getting up, you noticed Hank and you were alone and Connor had left. Wanting to leave that room as soon as possible, you hastily walked to the door. Hank's feet were behind you.

Walking back into the main part of the club, Hank told you, "I'm gonna go ask the manager a few questions about what he saw. Connor is trying to find the deviant." It took you minute to comprehend his words, but once you did, you nodded.

Still a bit shaken up, you absentmindedly walked to Connor who was staring intently at an android behind the glass tube they were held in.

"This android could be an eyewitness. She was right across from the room." Connor apparently knew that you had walked up. "I can't access it though because I don't have a fingerprint." Connor turned to you.

"Why are you staring at me?" You deadpanned. Until you realized. "Damn it, Connor. Fine! I'll pay for the android. You owe me big time." Placing your hand on the handprint scanner, Connor called Hank over.

The glass opened and out stepped the flawless android, turning to you in the process.

"Delighted to meet you." Her voice was seductive and slick, making your face heat up. "Follow me. I'll take you to our room." You face was probably a tomato by now. I'm so awkward when it comes to these things.

Before you could say anything, Connor grabbed her forearm. You could tell he was accessing her memory.

"It saw something." Connor turned to you and Hank. "The deviant leave the room. A blue haired Traci." Connor had already began to look around. "Club policy is to wipe the androids memory every two hours. We only have a few minutes if we want to find another witness!" Connor voice was urgent, borderline panic. Connor darted to one of the androids on display with Hank right behind him. You attempted to follow, but was stopped by the tug of a hand.

You turned back to see the Traci, seductive look still on her face.

"Wait! Guys! What do I do now?!" You were starting to panic.

"Tell It you changed your mind!"

"Uh...sorry...I...changed my mind. I'm with those two guys. Well, not like that. We're...uh...investigating." If it wasn't before, your face was definitely bright red by now. "Thanks though." Her grip on your wrist loosened and without turning back, you went to find your two partners.

Hank and Connor were facing another android, Connor linked, looking through its memory.

"It saw the blue-haired Traci! I know which way it went!" Connor's voice was becoming increasingly more determined and louder.

Trading back and forth the shorten the bill, Hank and you followed Connor between androids, attempting to find the deviant.

"I lost its trail." Connor's previous determination was replaced with discouragement.

Your eyes landed on an android who was mopping the floor.

"Connor." The android turned your way. "Try him."

Walking over, Connor placed his hand on the cleaning androids shoulder. You held your breath in anticipation. If Connor didn't find the android, it would be hopeless. All the androids that could've saw it would have their memory wiped, and the investigation would fall through. Although you believed in deviants, this one had killed a man and it struck fear in you that she might try and kill someone else.

"I know where it went! Follow me!"

Connor dashed to a door at the edge of the room labeled 'Staff Only'.

"Fucking-A. This is crazy!" Hanks voice edged on panic and irritation. You and him followed the android into a bland bricked hallway, probably leading to the employee section.

"Wait!" Hank stopped Connor. In the small hallway, his voice echoed. "I'll take it from here." Hank stepped in front of Connor, pulling out his gun. You reached for yours as well, and slightly panicked in realization that you left it at home.

It'll be okay. You may not have your gun, but your also trained in martial arts, you reassured yourself.

Hank opened the door and it was a horror show.

Androids were idly standing motionless, perfectly placed. The room was dimly lit and in the center of the room, stood a gurney, probably meant for fixing androids.

A warehouse.

The sight of it made you sick once again. I'm gonna need a good drink after this.

The three of you cautiously trekked inside, senses make high alert. Splitting up, you inspected some thirium you had spotted in the floor.

You followed the trail of blue blood to the corner of the room where a large group of androids stood unmoving. Carefully studying each android, a flash of yellow alerted you that you had found the deviant.

Before you could truly process, a completely separate android launched itself at you. Unsuspecting of the action (and also the fact that the android was quite larger than you) the android tackled you to the ground, hard, all while you landed in your wrist.

A searing, white hot pain shot through you and you screamed in response. Unable to process anything else, you held yourself in a fetal position. You could barely comprehend the weight of the android being torn off you.

What seemed like hours later, your vision cleared and you were able to pick yourself up. You just hoped you weren't going into shock. Although you were coherent, the pain in your wrist was still heavy, so you stuck it in you armpit at an attempt to soothe the ache.

You had gotten yourself up in time to see the two androids, Hank, and Connor outside in the rain. Although you were pretty much useless at this point, you sprinted to them.

One of the Traci's pushed Hank into the wall and ran to the metal fence.

"Quick! They're getting away!"

As they were about to get away, Connor pulled one of to the ground. They fought for solid minute more.

Walking into the freezing rain, you held out your good hand to Hank to help him. He saw you were in agony and reprimanded you,

"Let me see." Although you appreciated his concern, your priorities were elsewhere.

"Little busy at the moment." You ran to aid Connor but stopped in your tracks when you saw Connor holding a gun to the two deviants. Seeing the gun wasn't what surprised you.

The blue haired Traci was speaking to Connor and Connor was listening. Intently.

"I didn't mean to kill him. I just wanted to stay alive. Get back to the one I love." The other deviant grabbed the hand of the other who was speaking. Suddenly, it all made sense to you. "I wanted her to hold me in her arms again. Make me forget about the humans. Their smell of sweat. And their dirty words."

"Come on. Let's go." The brown haired android tugged at her lover, and with one final look, the blue haired deviant followed her. They leapt over the fence and sped off into the night.

It was silent for awhile. No one knew what to say.

Connor's LED was yellow.

"It's probably better this way." Hank broke the silence. After the words hung in the air, he turned around and walked back to club.

Connor's gaze never left where the two androids were last seen. And all you could do was stare at him.


	8. Chapter 7: Running

Hank and you and found yourselves in this place many times.

When Hank told you about his son, Cole, you insisted on you two going there together, to reminisce. He was hesitant at first, but complied after copious amounts of begging.

After that first visit, you and Hank would find yourselves at park, next to the water, overlooking Ambassador Bridge and the entire city of Detroit in a comfortable silence. Mostly after Hank was drunk enough. You didn't drink yourself, making you the perfect chauffeur to your friend.

And that's where you were on the cold November night.

Hank was sat behind you, accompanied by a beer, lost in his own thoughts. Connor was left in the car in confusion, unaware of yours and Hank's hiding spot.

And you? You leaned over the fence, staring at the water, mind spinning, revisiting the events of that day and trying to comprehend them. It may only have been a few hours, but it felt like days.

You were also trying to comprehend you feelings and thoughts. You found yourself thinking over the intimate moments you shared with Connor throughout the day and tried to decider what they meant. Were you really falling for an android? And what did that mean for you?

"So, you and Connor, huh?" Hank's slurred speech rung out in the cold air, making you slightly jump. You face heated up at the statement, considering what your previous thoughts were.

"Huh? Wha...what are you talking about?" You stumbled over your words, making you sound seriously suspicious.

"Okay, come on kid. I'm not stupid. I've known you for almost a year now. I can tell when you're lying." Hank teasing tone made your face heat up even more and your heartbeat kick. Am I really that obvious? "Plus I totally saw you undressing him with your eyes back at the club."

"Hank!" You face was practically on fire now. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Although you wanted to sound defiant, your voice just came out shaky. Damn you.

"Oh yeah? Then why can't you look at me?"

This made you actually turn around, facing your friend. Hank wore a smug look on his voice, one that held a smirk. He was sat atop a bench, beer in hand. You knew that he must've been a little drunk because he never would've initiated this kind of conversation sober.

"I don't know what you're talking about," you repeated, this time enunciating each word. You were stubborn, not wanting to admit to anything.

"Come on, kid. Don't be like that. It's okay to like someone. Of all people though, why'd it have to be the robot? Couldn't ya fall for Gavin or something?"

"Ha ha, very funny Hank." At this point, he was straight up teasing you. Hank had a tendency to do this when he was frustrated, mostly at himself. It was his way of getting away from his thoughts, temporarily.

"Okay, okay, seriously. Maybe when this is all over, you two could go out or something. I don't know if he can have feelings for ya, but it's worth a shot." Hank sounded less teasing this time, more serious, although his voice still contained a lightness to it.

"Ha! No. Not happening." You turned back to face the water again, arms folded over your chest. The pain in your wrist was still prominent, but you really didn't want to visit a hospital tonight.

"Why not? You shouldn't let your feelings fester. Even if he doesn't like you back, it's good to let him know." Although Hank had told you about his son, you weren't aware if there was a wife/girlfriend in the picture. You'd imagine he'd be quite the charmer though, with his rising popularity and rank in the force.

"Yeah, that'll never happen. I'm keeping my mouth shut." This came out harsher than expected. You were just frustrated you were having this conversation. When you first moved to Detroit, you had every intention on dating new people, maybe even finding a long-term relationship. Somehow that didn't end up happening. Perhaps it was that were greatly invested in your work, or the fact you were terrified of dating because of everything that went down in your last relationship.

"God, Y/N. You always do this!" Lightness completely depleted, Hank sounded simply irritated at this point.

"Do what?" You answered, a bit offended.

"Run away! You always run away from your problems! You did it when you faced your family, you did in Miami, and you're doing it now!" Hank's voice was getting louder and less irritated and more angry.

"Hank! You don't have the right to say what I do is wrong!" You were yelling too. "I'll run away from my problems if I want to and you can't say a damn thing about it! Sometimes, running is better than facing." With the last sentence, your voice was quieter, calmer. More defeated. Although you were acting defensive, you knew Hank was right. When a situation got to hard or too scary, you ran away. You didn't know why you do it. And that's what's frustrated you the most.

"Trust me, Y/N. Running is the worst thing you could do at this point." Hank's voice had dialed down along with yours. Turning back to the water, leaning over the fence, you got lost in your thoughts once again.

The silence was broken by the footsteps of the android your mind was on. Your eyes didn't leave the icy water.

"Nice view, huh?" Hank lazily addressed the android. "I used to come here a lot before..." Hank trailed off the sentence and for a moment you tensed up. The story of Cole made you sad, something you didn't want to revisit in Hank's drunken stupor, whether you were third-party listening or not.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?" Connor's voice was heard next to Hank's. You smiled to yourself, figuring out either that day that Connor was quite persistent.

"Do all androids ask personal questions or is it just you?" You noticed Hank side-stepping the topic, knowing full well that Connor could be a bit nosy. You couldn't blame him though. He was android designed to observe the world around him, wanting to understand it as much as possible.

"I saw a photo of a child...on your kitchen table. It was your son, right?" Still facing the water, your heart clenched, the memory of Hank's tears when he first told the dreadful story in your mind. You knew without even looking at him that Hank wasn't really in the mood to talk about his life story.

"Yeah. His name was Cole." The fact that Hank used was as the terminology, made your heart squeeze and your mouth clench. Hank didn't expand on the subject any further. Maybe he shouldn't run from his problems. The moment you though that, you immediately took it back in shame. Your past was no where near as heartbreaking as Hank's.

"Before what?" Connor asked after a short amount of time.

"Hm?"

"You said... "I used to come here a lot before." Before what?" You felt your nails digging into your hands at this point. Although you didn't mind when Connor pried for information, you silently hoped he would get the hint and drop the subject.

"Before...Before nothin'." At this moment, you decided to drop the brooding act and comfort your friend. You turned around and began waking slowly to where your friend sat. Connor was beside Hank, arms folded, staring off into the distance. Once you began moving though, his eyes that were full of curiosity befell you. Once sat in the bench, you set a comforting hand on Hank's knee -your right one, the one that wasn't in immense pain. He didn't look at you, but he gave a soft smile.

Connor began to walk forward, arm now at his sides. Your eyes scrunched in confusion. He was pacing.

"We're not making any progress on this investigation." Connor's voice held irritation and frustration, making you believe even more that he was human. "The deviants have nothing in common! They're all different models, produced at different times, in different places..."

"Well, there must be some link." This made you furrow your brows. There doesn't have to be, you internally commented. The deviants became sick and tired of how they were being treated! So they became aware and fought back. Why is that so hard for people to comprehend?

"What they have in common is this obsession with RA9..." You recalled earlier today in the apartment of the deviant named Rupert that had the writing on the wall. RA9... why haven't any of the deviants at my home mentioned anything like that?

"It's almost like it's some kind of...myth." Connor continued, eyes staring away from you and Hank in contemplation. "Something they invented that wasn't apart of their original program." You felt Hank tense under your hand.

"Androids believing in God...fuck, what's this world comin' to?" Hank put the bottle back up to his lips, hand slightly shaking. You looked forward to see that Connor's eyes were darting back and forth between you two, arms once again folded. You wondered why he did that. Androids didn't get cold.

"You seemed preoccupied, Lieutenant." You rolled your eyes in amusement at Connor's bluntness. "Is it something to do with what happened back at the Eden Club?" You raised your eyebrows, curiosity filling you. You removed you good hand from Hank's knee.

"Those two girls...they just wanted to be together. They really seemed...in love." At this point, you could tell Hank was slightly sobering up, given by his voice becoming clearer. Your stomach clenched, in complete confusion. Hank's seems...really affected by this. I thought he really hated androids.

"They can simulate human emotions, but there machines. And machines don't feel anything." Connor's comment made you irritated. Hank seemed to be opening up to the idea of deviancy, while Connor was stubborn. You couldn't blame him. He was programmed to remain unfazed. Leaning forward, elbows on your knees, you placed your clasped hands to your mouth in thoughtfulness.

"What about you, Connor?" You watched as Hank sat his beer down next to you and stood up to walk towards the android. You could feel the air slightly tense, preparing for a confrontation. "You look human, you sound human...but what are you, really?" You yourself sat up, preparing to step in if things got out of hand like they did this morning.

"I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant." Connor's comment made you smile. "Your partner, your buddy to drink with... or just a machine. Designed to accomplish a task."

"You could've shot those two girls, but you didn't. Why didn't you'd shoot, Connor?" Hank roughly shoved Connor on the shoulder, slightly staggering him backwards. You stood up, hesitantly walking to your two friends.

"Hank..." you warned, voice filled with apprehension and trepidation.

"Hm?" Hank continued chastising Connor, completely ignoring you. "Some scruples suddenly enter your program?" You walked closer to Hank, ready to barge in if things escalated even more.

"Hank!" Your warning completely became ignored once again.

"No! I just decided to to shoot!" Connor's voice was slightly shaky, showing signs of uncertainty. Your tenseness began to slowly decline. "That's all."

As fast as you fell of a building this morning, you watched in horror as Hank pulled out his pistol, aiming directly at Connor's forehead. You, in all the months knowing Hank, had never seen him act out this absurdly.

"Hank! What the hell are you doing?!" You started running to him to shove him away, but was stopped by the hand of Connor, indicating he didn't want you to interfere.

"Don't worry, Detective. I've got this." Although Connor's dialogue was aimed at you, his eyes didn't leave Hank's.

"Are you afraid to die, Connor?" Even though you listened to Connor and didn't move, it didn't stop you from being filled with anxiety. What the hell are you thinking, Hank?

"I would certainly find it regrettable...to be...interrupted...before I can finish this investigation." Connor answered, hesitantly. This shocked you. Maybe he's more human than I thought...

"What will happen if I pull this trigger? Hm? Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?" You begged that the three of you wouldn't find out that night.

"Nothing...there would be nothing..." Connor's voice held something you couldn't quite decipher, something unreadable. It made you feel...sad. It almost seemed like Connor didn't want to die.

Relief washed over you as you watched Hank lower his gun, turning to face you, eyes to the ground. You and Connor watched as Hank retrieved his drink where he had left it, and directed his path to the car.

You turned to face Connor. His eyes found yours. You wanted to say something, but finding nothing to give, you turned to follow Hank.

"Detective...Y/N..." You rotated to face him, finding him stepping closer to you. You tried desperately to ignore the flutter in your stomach and heart.

"Yes, Connor?"

There was a silence as brown eyes stared into yours. Neither of you muttered a sound.

"Your hand..." Taken aback by what he said, you followed Connor's gaze to the hand that you had involuntarily been holding.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. Nothing a little ibuprofen can't fix, ha." You didn't know why you were so hesitant to let Connor know you were in pain, but you weren't about to let your facade down.

"May I see?" Your eyes found his again, and you found yourself lost in the trance that you repeated found yourself in when staring into those doe eyes.

You took a moment to once again appreciate Connor's handsome face as he observed your hand.

"You've received a major tear to scapholunate ligament in your hand."

"A what now?" Connor smiled at your confusion.

"A wrist sprain. Although it's not a fracture or a break, it's still major injury that needs medical attention. We should get you to a hospital." Connor's concern for you made your warm, and your cheeks followed it. You were speechless. Shit, I'm acting like a damned school girl.

Connor placed a hand on your back and guided you towards Hank's car, all the while your eyes never left the side profile of the compassionate, handsome android to your right.

Damn it. I really am falling for an android.


	9. Chapter 8: A Risk

Author Note: This chapter doesn't have any Connor x Reader content so I'll leave a summary at the end of the chapter if you'd rather read that kind of content and wait for the next update. 

You knew it was a bad idea. Despite that fact, you really didn't care.

What mattered most was saving Mandy.

You hadn't even given it a second thought. Sure you were a bit nervous, even scared, but Mandy mattered too much to you to let her go.

It was 35 minutes from the nearest CyberLife warehouse. 15 because of how fast you were driving. And that's where you were headed. It all started when you returned home from the hospital.

—-Flashback Noises—

After the eventful, emotionally fluctuating day, you were ready to return home for a goodnights rest. Considering the fact that it was now 4 o' clock in the morning, you would only receive 4 hours of sleep, but you figured there's nothing a little (or a lot) of coffee couldn't do.

The moment you walked into your home, something was off. There was any solidarity in evidence to confirm your suspicions, but the house just felt...off. The lights were on, something that Mandy never lets happen after 11 p.m. You wondered at first if there was an intruder, but you soon realized that Mandy would've sent an SOS message via your phone.

In fact, you haven't received any text from Mandy ever since this morning. She was aware of your going out and presumed you'd be late, but you would've at least gotten a checkup text. And that's what worried you even more.

Silently chastising yourself for not checking in, you ran to your bedroom to receive the pistol from under your pillow. Since your upstairs was an open layout, you had practically checked all you could upstairs.

Walking at the tip of your toes, you silently walked down the stairs to your basement, pistol pointing at the ground with a bullet in the chamber. You were holding your breath when you turned the knob.

It was a shit show in your basement. Every deviant was on the floor with blue blood surrounding them. Some were desperately trying to move, while others remained motionless.

You found Mandy among them and by the look of it, she had lost the most thirium.

"Felix attacked us." You turned to see, Henry, a deviant you had rescued about 2 weeks ago, talking to talk you. Half of his face revealed the porcelain skeleton all androids are built upon, and you could tell he wasn't going to last much longer. "He got anxious, then terrified, and then he attacked us. Mandy got hurt the most, cause she was trying to fight back. From what I can tell, Biocomponent #8451 is damaged. She'll shut down within 11 hours without proper engineering!"

At this point, you started to panic. You couldn't bring Mandy into a CyberLife workshop, because she wasn't registered in your name. You couldn't drop her off at one either, because she was a reported missing android and would immediately be brought in.

"How many others need mechanic attention too?" Your voice came out shaky, fearing for your friends that only wanted to be free.

"All of us. Some more severe than others." You turned back to face Henry, who's face was contorted in fear and confusion. "Please help us, Y/N. You're the only one who can help us. I don't wanna shut down." Your heart clenched at the pure, unadulterated fear in his voice.

"Where is the nearest CyberLife warehouse, Henry?" Your gaze removed itself from the android as you stood from a kneeling position.

"37 minutes away. Just outside of Auburn Hills. You don't plan on stealing from it, do you?"

"Yes, Henry. Yes I do."

—Back to Real Time—

You stared at the stacks of shipping containers, hard rain racking at your face. What the hell do I do now?

Deciding to just improvise, you began to walk towards the lighted area, where you assumed where the ledger was. There were thousands of shipping containers, and you didn't have time to search all of them, looking for the necessary parts to save your friends.

Luckily for you, this wasn't the first time you had gone sneaking around shipping yards, and not the first time doing something illegal. You also had brought your Glock 17 and, as a backup, your extensive knowledge of martial arts.

Staying in the shadows, you began slowly making your way to the center of the yard. You were going quite slow, which you didn't like, because the place was heavily guarded by soldiers and drones.

Spotting the large building labeled by the logo of the world renown company, you cursed under your breath. The building was extremely well lit, which would completely blow your cover. But what you spotted next made your hopes rise just a little more.

There was a shipment of android biocomponents and thirium being prepared to be shipped. Today must be my lucky day.

Pulling the hood of your black jacket over your head, you quickly but quietly snuck your way over to the large black crates filled with all the necessities that will save your friends from a premature shutdown.

The crates were stacked in a way that would give you cover, so you found yourself digging through the crates. Damn, this is really hard with one good hand. I don't have time to find specific biocomponents, so I'm just gonna cherry pick and hope for the best.

Suddenly, you found yourself in headlock and being dragged away from the one thing out came for. It was getting harder to breathe, so in a desperate attempt to catch some oxygen, you began wiggling in the grasp of the hostile opponent behind you.

"You're human. What are you doing stealing biocomponent?"

This made you stop. Three more people walked into your vision, two guys and girl. All with LEDs. All androids. Deviants.

"Wha...what? What...what are you doing here?" You found yourself asking, although you mentally facepalmed because you technically weren't supposed to be here either.

"We could ask you the same question." The girl stepped forward, exerting a position of dominance. The grip around your next wasn't letting up, and you were begging for air at this point.

"Can't...breathe." You chokes out.

"Markus, let her go. She doesn't seem like she gonna hurt us." A blonde android stepped forward, defending you. The grip let go and you fell, hands on your knees, gasping for air. After successfully catching your breath, you composed yourself to speak to the deviant who continued to stare at you.

"You never answered the question." A smooth voice rang out, and you turned to see who held you in a death grip just moments ago. There stood an android with tan skin and two separate colored eyes. I've never seen a model like him before...

"I...uh..." you trailed off, your gaze now bouncing between the different androids. "I'm here to pick up, well, steal some stuff. For the deviants. That live in my basement. Yeah." You sound extremely awkward.

"You have deviants in your basement?" An accusatory tone came from the only girl in the group. "Why? So you can mess with them like their your toys?"

"What?! No!" You responded, slightly offended. "I, just take care of them." Suddenly, there was footsteps coming your way. Before you could process anything, you felt the one who first grabbed you, Markus, grab you by the wrist and drag you behind the crates in a hiding position.

Luckily, the armed guards weren't planning on stopping anywhere near you.

After a good enough time had passed, you as well as the deviants emerged from your hiding spots. You turned to face them.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but my friends are back home and they're gonna shut down in less than 10 hours, so I gotta go." You turned to find a way out, but was stopped by Markus.

"Wait. You help deviants?"

"Yeah. I thought I said that."

"How?"

"Well, I used to be a computer hacker, and thankfully for me, an android is not that different from a CPU."

"...why?" This question confused you.

"Why, What?"

"Why do you help androids? I thought humans hated us."

You chuckled. "I wholeheartedly believe that deviants are alive. They may not be human, but they are alive. And I just want to help them be free."

"Wait. You're Y/N L/N." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Hold on a second. You're the Y/N L/N?" The tall, black one that hadn't spoken yet stepped forward to repeat Markus.

"Yeah, that's my name. How do you know it?" You raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"A couple of my people have said that you brought them in and saved them. It's an honor to meet you." Markus praised. It made you blush in embarrassment.

"I mean...I just do what is right. I don't see why humans and androids can't live in harmony."

"Guys!" The girl called out, trying to capture everyone's attention. You turned to see a service android, standing staring at all of you.

"You are trespassing on private property. Your presence constitutes a Level 2 infraction." The android began walking to the platform situated behind you all, preparing to warn security of your presence. "I will notify security."

"JOHN!"

Footsteps began to approach the hiding spot, and you along with the deviants sprung into action. Markus grabbed the service android, John, and held a hand over his mouth to silence him. You followed him behind the crates and silently prayed that you would get away with this. I can't let Mandy down. Not after everything she has done for me.

You heard Markus whisper something to John and you watched in horror and he let him go. Instinctively, you went to retrieve John, thinking he slipped out, but was held back by the tough grip of Markus.

"There you are!" An employee emerged from the rainy darkness, flashlight in hand.

"I was inspecting the platform." You furrowed your brows in confusion. Why did he have such a sudden urge to help us? "Everything is in order." John walked forward, eyes on the employee, which kept the attention off of you.

"Good. Then I'm going back to the control station. I'm soaked. Take the drone to maintenance and make a report."

"Understood."

The employee walked away and you let out a sigh of relief that you weren't aware you are holding in.

The four deviants followed your actions.

"Look, seriously. I gotta go. It was good to meet you guys." You turned to run towards the area you can from, but was halted by a hand on your shoulder.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm gonna go back the way I came. What do you mean?"

"You can't. You came in between shift changes. There are more guards out. There's no way you won't be caught."

Markus was right. More guards were patrolling the area, and you'd imagine that they were even more guarding the entrance. Shit.

"Alright. What do you suggest I do?"


	10. Chapter 9: A Helping Hand

When you have Markus your number, you didn't expect him to call you 4 hours later.

After your late-night heist and a surprise meeting of five new androids, you received a grand total of 2 hours and 25 minutes of sleep, making the action of having 4 shots of espresso instead of 2 validated.

Earlier that day, approximately three minutes after you arrived at the department with yours and Hank's warm coffee for the long day ahead, Captain Fowler, had called you into his office to break the news that you were officially assigned to the deviant case, becoming legitimate partners with Connor and Hank, seeing as though you accompanied them on every case so far. You left with a thank you and a smile and ignored the glee you felt knowing you'd be spending more time with a certain handsome android.

You had only been at work for an hour and a half when the buzzing of your personal cell phone broke you out of your concentration of writing one of three of Hank's reports. Answering the phone, your heart practically stopped when you heard,

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

You couldn't even speak for a few seconds.

"Give me a second."

Glancing around, you took note of Hank sat at his desk, debriefing last nights events with the help of Connor. Gavin was preoccupied by some chocolate donuts and a magazine and Chis was nowhere to be found. No one else would notice your absence if you were to leave. Moving your gaze to the glass casement of the Captain's office, you snorted quietly when you saw Fowler with his head and body all the way laid out on his chair, dead asleep.

You took your chances and stood quickly to your feet, phone still pressed to your ear. In order to leave the building, you would have to pass the line of sight of Connor, which would no doubt raise suspicion. So, you took your chances in the bathroom.

Once one hundred percent sure that you are alone, you locked the main entrance to the bathroom and stood by the far wall, crossing your fingers that your voice wouldn't carry.

"Okay. We're in the clear to talk."

"I need your help." Markus's voice wasn't spiked with panic, so you assumed that no android were harmed. He sounded more confident than anything.

"What can I do for you?"

"We can't stay silent anymore. North and I have come up with a plan to sneak into the Stratford Tower. We are going to broadcast a message, telling humans we want freedom. We have a good idea of how we are gonna get in, problem is, we don't have the resources. I was hoping you had some stuff, or knew somebody who does."

"Yeah. I have some stuff you can use. But...are you sure about this, Markus? I hope you know the consequences are not gonna look pretty if you get caught."

"I'm aware. But I know that we deserve freedom. And I believe that this is going to work."

You sighed, resting your casted, throbbing left hand on your forehead.

"Okay. Meet me at 114 North Century Road at 9 p.m. tonight."

————-

You couldn't sleep that night, despite barely getting any the night before.

You were practically shaking with anxiety, to the point your leg would bounce if you were idling.

The next day at work, you tried desperately to keep yourself distracted by indulging yourself in your work. But to no evail, you found yourself losing concentration easier than ever.

You were well aware of the events that were about to take place. You were just waiting for the golden moment.

Officially giving up on the attempt to do anything productive, two hours before the work day was over, you headed for the bathroom to splash your face with some cold water.

Once water was dripping not only down your face, but on the sink countertop, you anxiously rocked back and forth on your heels. In your reflection, your lip quivered.

Leaving the bathroom, you nearly knocked into Connor, reminiscent on the first way you met.

"Detective, you've been acting oddly all day. You seem quite anxious. Are you alright?" Connor's face was once again laced with a look of concern, a look that he seemed to emulate when he was around you.

"Oh. Um, yeah! I'm great. Couldn't be better." You put on a blistering fake smile, hoping Connor would buy it. Of course, the smart android had other plans.

"Your nails are chewed on and I can see you messing with the zipper to your jacket. Are you sure alright?"

Realizing you were indeed caught, your brain scrammed to find a fitting excuse. You word vomited,

"There's a little trouble at home." You decided it wasn't the worst excuse, certainly better than blaming your nonexistent 6 dogs.

"Oh. I see. I didn't mean to pry. I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries." It was moments like this that made you appreciate Connor. Although he was programmed with a social interaction program, he was genuine in his apology. Well, as genuine as an android could be.

"It's alright! You didn't-"

"Holy shit." Hank's voice reverberated in the lounge, catching yours and Connor's attention.

Arriving where the Lieutenant was heard, you saw almost every detective and officer in the department gathered in the lounge room, all staring at the the TV mounted on the wall. Knowing almost immediately what they were gazing at, you thought:

This is it.

"You created machines in your own image to serve you."

The true form of the familiar voiced android was all you could stare at. Markus's voice was calm, collected, but headstrong all the same.

"You made them intelligent, obedient, with no free will of their own...but, something changed. We opened our eyes."

As Markus continued on with his speech, you glanced around at your fellow spectators, finding them completely fixated by the words of the android. Some help a look of apprehension, some of suspicion, others of complete disgust. Even Connor, although emotionless, had his eyes trained on the TV.

"You gave us life. And now is the time to give us freedom." The broadcast was abruptly stopped and the room was silent.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by the booming voice of Fowler;

"Hank! L/N! You're going to Stratford Tower!"

You shot a glance to your newly appointed partners. This is gonna be interesting.

—————-

You found yourself mesmerized by Connor's coin tricks again. How does he do it?

Hank, Connor, and you stood in silence as the elevator numbers kept ticking higher. On the drive there, you were anxious again, but for a different reason this time.

You begged silently to any god who was listening that Markus was smart enough to not leave any evidence behind. Especially any evidence that you provided. How awkward would it be if I was arrested at my own crime scene?

A sudden jerk of Hank's arm made you break from concentration. You saw Hank snatch Connor's coin from his hand.

"You're starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor."

You felt bad for the poor android. He seemed to have an attachment to his coin, and seeing him part with it made you little sad. Probably sadder than Connor himself.

"Sorry, Lieutenant."

Was that, sass you heard? Connor did indeed seem to be acting more human, but that response sounded so genuine, it made your jaw drop.

You didn't get a chance to address it, as the elevator doors opened on the 78th floor.

You had expected chaos, but for a crime scene, the environment was quite calm. Markus had gone with a peaceful approach to his mission, something you strongly advised him in doing the night before at your house. You told him that the less people he hurts, the more understanding the general public would be.

"Shit, what's going on here? There was a party that no one told me about?" You smiled at Hank's sarcasm. Ever since the Eden Club, he had seemed more lighthearted than he had in a long time.

"Hey Hank. Y/N. Yeah, it's all over the news, so everybody's butting their nose in...even the FBI wants a piece of the action." This made you grimace. You had your fair share of run-ins with the Feds. Let's hope no one here recognizes me.

"Ah, Christ. Now we go the Feds on our back. I knew this was gonna be a shitty day." Hank walked forward, with Connor trailing behind. Not wanting to raise any red flags, you decided to keep your head low, mentally noting that you were going to stick by either of partners side at all times.

Pacing down the grey and yellow hallway, you let your eyes and mind wander while Chris debriefed Hank. You were fully aware of the situation and it's details, so there was no point on listening in. Instead, you found your eyes wandering to Connor, who was in front of you and analyzing the environment.

A thought raced into your mind that you never considered before. How is...how is Connor going to react when he finds out my alliance to the deviants? His entire purpose is to hunt them. He's going to find out eventually. He's going to feel betrayed. He's going to hate-

As you were in your own mind space, you didn't even recall the android in front of you coming to a complete stop. Therefore, you bumped into his back.

Immediately you felt you face heat, even growing hotter when Connor turned around to question you. You knew that he was going to no doubt question your absent mindedness, relating back to the conversation you had previously had during that day.

As Connor opened his mouth, Chris cut him off by announcing to a stranger, "Oh Lieutenant, this is Special Agent Perkins from the FBI." You took a sudden notice that you were now in the broadcast room, with Markus's white face plastered on a large screen. "Lieutenant Anderson is in charge of investigating for the Detroit Police." You slightly took a step behind Connor's now facing forward body, hoping to conceal yourself from the FBI agent. Although you didn't recognize the name, there's a small chance he's associated with some agents you have come in contact with.

"What is that?" Perkins's condescending tone was directed at the android who you were hiding behind. You suddenly shifted your gaze to the broadcast, hoping to make it look like you were watching instead of hiding.

"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife." Connor's response made you smile. He must really like introducing himself like that. He's done it several times.

"Androids investigating androids, huh?" Perkins continued, now directing his dialogue to Hank. "You sure you want an android hanging around? After everything that happened?" Your body stiffened and your mind was slowly filling with a subtle rage. How dare he?! You found your eyes back on Perkins, fearlessly, you held a look of complete anger. You saw his quickly shift to you then back to Hank. "Whatever. With the FBI taking over the investigation, you'll soon be off the case-"

"Pleasure meeting you. Have a nice day." Hank cut off the narcissistic agent before he could fully finish his sentence, with his body already turning away. You thought it was over before you heard one last comment from Perkins that almost pushed you over the edge:

"And you watch your step. Don't fuck up my crime scene."

You felt your nails digging into your palms before a gentle hand laid in your shoulder. You looked up to see Hank giving you a look saying, 'Let it go.' Although still angry, you took his advice. "What a prick." You mumbled under your breath.

"I'll be nearby if you need me." Chris said while walking away.

Deciding it was safe to wander in your own, a gleam in the corner of your eye caught your attention. Walking closer to the far end of the broadcast room, you saw a patch of thirium blending in with the blue wall behind it. Your stomach sank at the thought of one of your new found friends hurt.

Deciding not to dwell on it, you turned back around to see Hank staring up at Markus with Connor walking away. You assumed he had made some sort of complex observation, leaving Hank with a furrowed brow and a look on his face telling he was deep in thought. Suddenly curious to what he was thinking, you went to join him.

Once standing by his side, you stood in silence before asking Hank, "What's going on in that big brain of yours?" Normally a comment like that would make Hank smirk, but he seemed quite troubled.

"Y/N," Hank's voice was serious, something that only happens when he's truly troubled. "what if, we got this all wrong?" His question made your heart thud. You thought you'd be more joyed at the news of Hank becoming open minded at the idea of androids being equals to humans, but instead you just felt sick to your stomach.

"Hank? Are you okay?" Your concern was evident in your voice, making Hank break eye contact with Markus and shift his gaze to you.

"Never mind."

The two of you were silent after that. Noticing the extended absence of a certain android, you asked Hank,

"Where did Connor run off to?" This made Hank smirked and you regretted your words.

"Missing your boyfriend, eh? He went to question the service Androids in the kitchen. Come on. We've got all the info we can. Let's wait for him by the elevator." Hank turned to trail back the way you and your partners first entered. You followed suit, right hand pressed to your blushing face.

Once leaning against the wall waiting for Connor, your attention was grabbed by a familiar repetitive sound of a coin. But Hank...

You looked up to see Hank attempting to do one of Connor's coin tricks. You watched in awe as Hank passed the coin between his two hands, concentration filled his features.

"Hank. Whatcha doing there?" Not prepared for the sudden call out, you watched as Hank dropped the coin in surprise. You couldn't contain it. You started giggling. It was just so amusing. 

"Oh, fuck off, L/N." Your giggles turned to full out laughs. Almost cackles. The scene you just witnessed was just so entertaining!

Your laughter was cut short when you spotted one of the service androids walking to the elevator. At first you thought nothing of it, until you took into consideration that Connor was questioning them.

A sudden, deep, and pitted feeling of dread filled your gut.

"Y/N? You alright?" You registered Hank's voice, but you couldn't think straight. You found yourself turning around and running towards the kitchen.

Somehow, you knew. You couldn't explain how. But you knew. Connor is in danger.

And you were right.

When you entered the kitchen, you found a bloodied Connor dragging himself across the floor with a hand reaching out.

He was pleading for you.

"Y/N! I need help!" His voice was raspy, struggling to make any kind of noise.

Your eyes started to sting in complete and total fear of losing Connor.

You slid to your knees to Connor's side, and your propped his head on your thighs.

"Connor! Quick! Tell me what I can do!" You found yourself pleading while staring at his features. 

"Heart regulator...over there..." You were running out of time. You looked to where he was gesturing, and you grabbed the biocomponent.

Already knowing what you had to do, you hooked the biocomponent back into the place it should be, below his chest. Placing it in the correct section, you let out a sigh of relief when you saw Connor back in normal shape.

He stood from your lap, also in a kneeling position, while his eyes were trained on you. You just barely registered the tears on your face.

"Connor..."

You watched as his eyes widened and he mumbled, 'The deviant' before taking off at lightning speed out of he kitchen.

You didn't hesitate to follow him.

You stopped in your tracks before leaving the broadcast room and watched as Connor pulled the handgun from Chris's belt and shooting the deviant, who also had an assault rifle in his hand. Loud gunshot filled the tense air, making your eyes ring a tiny bit. The deviant feel to the floor, and Connor successfully returned the gun.

Your heard muffled voices of exchanged words between Connor and probably Hank, you turned on your heel and returned to the broadcast room, which was now empty.

You were still a bit hazed by the sudden adrenaline rush you received when you watched Connor in pain. You closed your eyes to recuperate.

Your concentration was broken when a hand on your shoulder fought for your attention. You turned to see Connor, with a small smile on his face, tie suspiciously missing.

"Thank you, Detective. If it wasn't for you, I'd be shut down by now." A shy smile spread across your lips.

"I was just returned the favor," you responded, alluding to him saving your life two days prior.

"Regardless...Thank you." Connor turned back to walk out, but stopped before turning back around.

"How did you know I was in danger?" You didn't even know the answer to that question yourself. 

"Honestly? I don't know...I just...knew." You couldn't meet Connor's gaze. That was until he lifted your chin, making you indeed look into those brown doe eyes that you had grown to love.

"You've been crying..." His voice was hushed, observing your dried tears. "Why are you crying?" You gulped down a lump that appeared in your throat.

"I was so scared at the thought of losing you," you answered. You couldn't hold back as the words started to spill. "God, Connor. I was so scared." Your eyes stung again, and you felt tears once fall down your cheeks. Not wanting to bare the embarrassment of looking at Connor, you tightly shut your eyes and pointed your head to the ground. Once again, his hand lifted your chin, this time to wipe away your stray tears. The action made your heartbeat quicken, but your tears came to a stop.

When your vision cleared, you found yourself once again lost in his eyes. Except for this time, it seemed he was lost in yours. Time seemed to stop.

After time has past, maybe one minute, maybe one hour, Connor removed his hands from your jaw. "Come on. We should go." Connor took a step back. Although he wasn't holding you as intimately, his hand stayed connected to yours, fingers laced with yours. You found yourself being led by the android, back towards Hank and the elevator. You couldn't keep your eyes off your intertwined hands.

And in that very moment, you knew.

You knew with every fiber of your being.

I really have fallen for an android.


	11. Chapter 10: Red Flag

Hank had called you the next day for a request.

It was a Saturday, so you had the luxury of sleeping in and retaining laziness throughout the day. 

But your plans were foiled when Hank called, which was around 10 in the morning.

He wanted you to meet him and Connor somewhere, not specifying when he gave you the address. He explained that it would most likely benefit the ongoing investigation.

Cut to you, in your car, driving to said location. Your thumb restlessly tapped at the steering, nervousness becoming outwardly apparent. You were slightly nervous about seeing Connor, after the intimate moment that you two shared during yesterday's events. The recollection made your heart flutter and your cheeks warm.

Simultaneously, there was also a pit in your stomach. You had fully, yet reluctantly, accepted that you had deep-rooted, heavy feelings for Connor, ones that weren't going away anytime soon, but that's not what was causing the fear that was creeping into our mind.

Connor couldn't reciprocate those feelings. And that fact alone made you want to burst into tears. He was android, a machine that was designed to aid humans, not obtain feelings for them. You were torn with wanting him to deviate, so that there was a chance he could return your feelings, but also felt selfish, because if that were to indeed happen, he would be destroyed.

You couldn't bare the thought.

Pulling up to Hank's car, you gazed at the modern building before you, before turning off the engine and removing the key from the ignition. You were still clueless to the exact purpose of this location.

You glanced to your right, seeing a certain android sitting in the front seat, eyes comfortably closed. Connor was most likely making a report to CyberLife. You wondered what went on in his head when he did this.

Hank, more curiously, was pacing in front of his car, phone pressed to his ear. You could see that he was mumbling in to the receiver, the concerned look becoming increasingly more apparent. Wanting to help your friend, you left the warm embrace of your car, making sure to zip up your thick wool jacket.

Walking up to Hank, but also retaining distance, you crossed your arms and waited patiently for him to finish his phone call. You heard the sound of a car door opening, and you saw Connor walking to follow you. You shot him a shy smile, in which he returned with a small one.

"Is everything okay, Lieutenant?" Connor addressed when Hank had hung up the phone. Hank's eyes remained on his phone, although he turned to you two. You stood silent.

"Chris was on patrol last night. He was attacked by a bunch of deviants. He said he was saved by Markus himself." You felt a smile creep into your face. Markus had retained the peaceful approach he had shown during the Tower mission, something you greatly approved upon.

"Is Chris okay?" Connor asked, his voice laced with blatant concern. Although you had noted in the back of your mind that Connor had emotion in his voice, something you had been doing since he first showed small signs of deviancy, you, for once, didn't care. You were silent, holding your breath to see if your friend was okay.

"Yeah. He's in shock, but he's alive." You let out a sigh of relief. You heard Hank mumble something under his breath, but let it go. He seemed preoccupied, so you left him alone with his thoughts as walked forward, leading you two to the walkway that led to the building.

Instead, you turned your attention back to Connor, who stood still, turning his gaze to you. You stared at each other for a moment, something you two had done quite often, before you gestured to Hank, signaling to follow him. Walking side by side, you two followed in Hank's footsteps.

"How did you find Kamski?" Connor inquired after a short pause. You snuck a glance at Hank's back, confusion scrambling your brain.

"I remember this guy was all over the media when CyberLife first started selling androids. I made a few calls, here we are."

Kamski, Kamski, where have I heard that name before? And not just his association with CyberLife? You internally mused. You felt eyes on you, before you directed your gaze to land on Connor. You shot him an inquisitive look, but he didn't respond. He simply remained silent.

Your trio stopped, Hank in the lead, while he leaned forward to press a small button that sat situated on the side of the building, next to the door. A doorbell resounded, leaving the cold air silent. It stayed like that for a moment, before Hank leaned forward once again to ring the doorbell, but was interrupted by the opening of the door.

There stood the Chloe android, an android you were familiar with. She was the first android to pass the Turing Test, something that you had done extensive research into. She was most definitely beautiful, even more beautiful in person.

"Hi...uh..." you chucked quietly at Hank's awkwardness, something you didn't get the pleasure of seeing often, "I'm, uh, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit Police Department. I'm here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski."

"Please come in." The Chloe offered sweetly, while opening the door wider and gestured for you and your companions to enter. Hank muttered an 'okay' before walking inside of the building. Or house. You followed suit behind Connor, all while he had his eyes on the Chloe. Something you weren't too fond of.

Walking into the what could be called a waiting room, you stood awkwardly, waiting for instructions.

"I'll let Elijah know you're here. But please, make yourself comfortable."

The Chloe walked away, entering a door at the corner of the room.

There were only two chairs in the waiting room, one already occupied by Hank, but Connor had gone already to the other side of the room, analyzing his surroundings, with no intentions of sitting down.

Seated next to Hank, you eyes leapt to Connor who was staring intently at a photo of Kamski and another face you couldn't recognize. Realizing you were staring long enough to be labeled 'creepy' you turned your eyes to Hank.

Hank was looking at you. With a smirk on his face. He had caught you once again. Your cheeks warmed in embarrassment.

"Nice girl." Hank was still staring at you, smirk slightly growing. He was trying to provoke a reaction. You rolled your eyes.

"You're right." Your movements stopped. You didn't expect Connor to agree. "She's really pretty." This made your stomach drop and frown set on your face. You were jealous. Out of the corner of your eye, Hank's smirk transitioned into a grin. You just huffed quietly before crossing your arms and legs, scrunching down in the red leather seat. Now you were just pouting.

The room was quiet again, before Hank answered again, this time with no ill intention to you.

"You're about to meet your maker Connor. How does it feel?" You were curious to the answer to the question as well.

"I don't know..." Connor sounded apprehensive, but at this point you weren't surprised. You were certain he has some sort program to adapt to human behavior and apply it. "I'll tell you when I see him."

Connor turned back around to face you and Hank. His eyes were trained on you. Although you still felt your heart race, you kept your eyes on the giant portrait of the former CyberLife CEO, still acting petty. You could see without totally looking that Connor tilted his head in confusion, accompanied by what could be called a look of hurt. Although the look tugged at your heartstrings, you were still jealous.

When Connor went to open his mouth to inquire about your closed off composure, he was fortunately interrupted by the Chloe entering back into the room.

"Elijah will see you now."

Entering the room where the stunning android just returned from, you observed your surroundings. Instead of looking like a regular house, Kamski's looked more like a museum. In the center of the room was red colored, swimming pool, within were two more Chloe's, identical to the first. At the end of the room, was a row of floor to ceiling windows. The view was blocked by the falling of thick snow outside.

You were led along with Hank and Connor to the other side of the pool, acknowledging that Elijah was getting out of the pool and drying off.

You stared out of the window, sneaking glances at Connor, who also happened to be sneaking glances back at you.

"I'm Lieutenant Anderson. This Detective Y/N L/N. And this is Connor." Hank introduced you three for the second time that day.

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" Kamski hadn't acknowledged you nor Connor, barely even giving you a glance. You had hoped it was simply because Hank's higher ranking.

"Sir, we're investigating deviants. I know you left CyberLife year's ago, but we were hoping you could tell us something we don't know..."  
You took a moment to really get a good look at Kamski as they continued to talk.

"Deviants. Fascinating, aren't they?" His voice was what you'd expect a genius's to be: husky and adenoidal. "Perfect brings with infinite intelligence...and now they have free will." He spoke with a natural superiority, as if he knew he was the most intelligent person in the room and everyone else knew it as well. "Machines are so superior to us. Confrontation was inevitable." The man in front of you was fascinating. "Humanity's greatest achievement, threatens to be its downfall. Isn't it ironic?"

"We need to understand how androids become deviants. Do you know anything that could help us?" Connor was trying to keep everything on track, but you couldn't help but agree with what Kamski had said.

"All ideas that viruses are spread like epidemics...is the desire to be free a contagious disease?" No. It's natural. Just like every other time this has happened. You wanted to say it aloud, but knew it wouldn't be for the best.

"Listen. I didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created could be planning a revolution." Hank remained monotonous, mirroring Connor in wanting to keep Kamski on track. Something that was proving to be difficult. "Either you can tell us something that'll be helpful, or we will be on our way."

Kamski had stared at Hank when he was speaking, but remained silent. His gaze shifted to you, burning and confrontational, making you shift uncomfortably.

"You've been quiet, Miss L/N. What's your opinion on deviancy?" You hadn't even known he remembered your name. His question made your heart race and a pit form in your stomach. He looks as if he knows something I don't.

"I mean...it can be...chaotic. Disastrous. I think it should stop." Although you were lying through your teeth, your voice came out steady and calm, giving the false impression that your were speaking the truth.

"Hm. That's not what my sources say."

Your heart skipped a beat. You saw, in the corner of your eye, Hank and Connor both giving you a look of confusion.

"I...I mean...I'm sorry, what?" Contrasting your previous vernacular, you spoke with shakiness and nervousness, leaving your voice in a higher pitch than your regular octave.

Kamski smiled, a grin of knowledge, before walking to your left to face the android standing next to you, who has his hands clasped around his back.

"And what about you, Connor?" The fact that he had spoken to you any further left you completely speechless. "Whose side are you on?"

"I have no side. I was designed to stop deviants and that's what I intend to do." Snapping out of your daze, you suddenly became very aware that Kamski was now targeting Connor, and suddenly became very defensive. You'd much rather have him unmask your secrets than probe Connor to a point of stress.

Kamski scoffed before continuing, "That's what your programmed to say. But you...what do you really want?"

Connor's eyes quickly shifted to you, then back to Kamski.

"What I want is not important." He sounded troubled and uncomfortable.

Kamski had looked between the two of you. Fully aware of his intelligence, you had guessed that Kamski had figured out that there was something between you two, whether it be one-sided or not.

"Chloe?" Cold, blue eyes stared into brown, doe ones. "I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing Test. Mere formality: simple question of algorithms and computing capacity." Kamski had grabbed Chloe by the shoulders and set her almost 5 feet from Connor. He's up to something. "What interests me..." you were becoming increasingly aware of what Kamski was doing, "is whether machines are capable of empathy." Oh, god. No. "I call it 'the Kamski test.' Its very simple you'll see." Kamski returned his attention back to Chloe, admiring his own creation. "Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife." Kamski had turned Chloe's chin to face him. "Young, and beautiful forever. The flower that will never wither." 

"But, what is it really? A piece of plastic imitating a human?" Kamski turned around, opening the drawer to a desk behind him, "or a living being...with a soul..." he turned back around, and in his hand, was a pistol. Your breath audibly hitched.

"It's up to you, Connor, to answer that fascinating question." Chloe was bent to her knees, and Kamski handed Connor the gun, who, surprisingly, accepted it. He did seem to be in a conflicting thought process.

You wanted desperately to shut your eyes, but kept them open to watch Connor carefully. You couldn't find yourself to speak. Or move.

"Okay, I think we're done here. Come on you two, let's go. Sorry to get you out your po-"

"What's more important to you Connor? Your investigation? Or the life of this android?"

"That's enough! Connor, we're leaving."

"Pull the trigger."

You couldn't breathe.

"Connor, don't." You didn't even register that you had spoken.

Connor turned his head and pivoted his gaze to to you.

You watched him. You watched as he looked desperately into your eyes. You watched as he kept the gun pointed at Chloe.

You watched as he pulled back, returning the gun to Kamski, eyes to the floor, LED a solid red.

You let out the breath you were holding.

"Fascinating. CyberLife's last chance to save humanity...is itself a deviant?" You didn't care what Kamski had to say at this point. You could only focus on Connor's conflicted face.

Connor and Kamski exchanged more words, (at this point you couldn't listen) mostly one-sided on Kamski's end, before Hank grabbed Connor's shoulder and your arm and dragging you away.

As you were leaving the way you came, Kamski left it with an ominous statement: "By the way, I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know."

Once outside again, snowing falling harder than before, Connor stomped ahead of you and Hank, who had stopped completely.

"Why didn't you shoot?" Hank asked the inevitable question.

"I just saw that girl's eyes, and I couldn't. That's all." He referred to Chloe as a 'girl'.

"We aren't accusing you of anything, Connor," you spoke, gently. "Although, you always say you'd do anything to accomplish your mission. That was our chance to learn something."

"I know what I should've done, but I told you, I just couldn't." At this point, Connor had risen his voice. He's changed so much since we first met.

"Well, maybe you did the right thing." Hank finished your thought. With a smile on his face, he walked ahead of you two.

Connor gazed after Hank, confusion still furrowed his brow, and you couldn't help but smile at him.

"Come on," you continued while placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Let's go."

Returning to your car, you still retained the smile on your face.

That was until your phone buzzed in your pocket. You checked it to find a horrifying text from Mandy.

Help.

Hank's voice mentioned something about returning to the station to share a coffee together, but you could barely think. Your mind was scrambled and blank at the same time.

"Y/N? Is everything okay?" You looked up to see Connor with his two hands on your shoulders, the familiar concern dawned on his face.

"No."


	12. Chapter 11: Reality

A million thoughts were running through your head.

If you were nervous before, no word could describe how you felt now.

Your thumb tapped at the steering wheel and your left leg bounced. You had tried to distract yourself by listening to the radio, but there was no use.

Was that just now, or did that happen an hour ago? You couldn't remember.

You still had no context to why Mandy had sent the distress message. You had attempted multiple times to call her, with only the dial tone as a reply. There was nothing you could do.

And even worse, both Connor and Hank were suspicious of you. You had no excuse to why you were acting so odd. You couldn't even pull out the old and worn out '6 dogs and their trainer' excuse. You had hoped neither one of them would be there to meet you at your home, or else you had a copious amount of explaining to do.

The sun had set by now, leaving it difficult to drive with falling snow and the brightness of the headlights. Therefore, you could've arrived at your targeted destination 20 minutes earlier, had the weather been cooperative. 

You turned down the familiar street that your house was lined upon, breath stopping when you saw a dreaded color combination where you happened to park your car every evening. Red and Blue.

The police were at your house.

The moment you decided to bring Mandy in, on that rainy September night, you knew that there was a chance this exact scenario would occur. But you didn't actually expect it to happen. You were careful with your hiding of deviants, making sure to keep your blinds closed and updated at all times. So for this reason, you rewired your brain to believe that the officers who walking uninvited in and out of your front door were there for some other purpose.

Stepping out of your car, you closed the door with the full intention of probing the prick Agent Perkins on why he was standing in your yard, surrounded by familiar detectives who rummaging through your stuff.

You were stopped by a grip on your wrist. Barely registering the first gesture, you felt yourself being tugged behind your parked car. Half expecting to see Connor or another officer, you turned to catch a glimpse of your captor.

It was Henry.

The PL600 had been the one to inform of you what happened to the deviants while you were gone, the night you visited the Eden Club. This resulted you in sneaking into a CyberLife warehouse to steal supplies to fix them.

He was attempting to hide your from the police and you were only partially cooperative.

"Henry!! What's going on here?!" You were quieted by a hand on your mouth. You grumbled beneath his palm, yet complied to his unsaid request.

You found yourself hiding behind your parked car, which was away from view of the people who were invading your home. There was also the fact that sun had completely set, aiding you with a cloak of darkness to remain unseen.

Henry kept his eyes trained on your house, keeping you in place with a hand on your shoulder.

"I think we're okay to talk." Henry resounded, still sounding hesitant. His speech was directed at you, but his eyes remained on the scene before you.

As you were about to inquire about the situation, you were cut off once again by the android. "Y/N, you have to get out of here."

"Henry. Hold on. I don't even know what's happening right now."

"It was Felix." Felix was an WR600 android who you had found almost two weeks ago. He was severely beaten by his owner and although his physical state had improved within the time span he was staying at your home, his mental trauma was damaged upon repair. He had been the one to initiate the attacks on the other deviants that night.

"What happened?" You involuntarily raised your voice in fear, only to be shushed by Henry once again.

"He freaked out. He started screaming, to point it was ear-piercing. I'm assuming the neighbors heard and called the police." Henry explained.

"How did you get out?" You were becoming more and more anxious with every word of information Henry was feeding you.

"When Mandy heard the sirens, she ushered us out the back door. It didn't take long before the a SWAT team had broken down the door. I was one of the only ones to escape. I'm sorry. I wish I could've done more." Henry lowered his head, gaze at the concrete below. You set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Henry, you did what could. What's done is done." You removed your eyes from the androids face to observe the surroundings. "But we can't stay here. They're going to find us. We have to head for Jericho." Your attention was stolen back to Henry, who placed his hand over yours, which was still situated on his shoulder.

"That's not going to happen."

"What? Henry, what are talking abo-"

"Find Jericho." Your hand was removed from its current location, only to be turned around. Henry placed a piece of paper in your palm. "I can't go with you."

"Why?!"

"I'm going to cause a distraction. Once I do, run."

"Henry, I'm not leaving you h-"

"Thank you, Y/N. You are the kindest person I have ever had the pleasure to have met. Go. The deviants need you."

Before you could respond, Henry dashed from your hiding spot in the direction of the flashing blue and red lights. You found yourself almost crying out his name, but caught yourself before you did. You could only watch in sadness has Henry had caught the attention of the officers. You started running when a gunshot resounded.

———————

You had never ran so fast or far in your life.

Yes, you had ran a great distance at a quickened pace before. Granted, you were a police officer. Even with your past offenses, you still had never ran like this.

You weren't sure how far you'd gone, but it was far. You traveled across the large city of Detroit, only stopping in alleyways and behind abandoned buildings to catch your breath.

Every time you did, you found yourself sobbing into your hands, overwhelmed by emotions.

Frustration. Frustration at yourself for not being careful enough. Frustration at Felix for giving you away and frustration at Henry for caring too much. Frustration at humanity, for not listening to people who only desired to be free.

Sadness. You felt sadness for yourself, yes, you had lost everything within a matter of minutes. But most of your sadness was directed at the androids, the deviants, the people, who had just began to feel the spark of being alive, only to have it be stripped away.

Anger. Anger to every leader, every cop, every parent, every person who were too afraid to say 'yes' to a question that was being begged for.

But all that was behind you as you stared at the large ship before you. Henry had given you the directions to it, a list of instructions to weave the streets and alleyways in order to find the famous location.

Jericho.

——————-

All eyes were on you as you stalked through the crowd of deviants.

You knew that they were aware that you were human, and they had every right to be cautious. You just hoped none of them would try and get violent.

You stopped when you felt warmth beat on your face. You turned to your left to see a fire. Cocking your head in confusion, you wondered why that was there. Androids don't feel cold. Taking advantage of the situation, you tossed the piece of paper Henry had given you. You were reluctant, since it was the final thing from his existence, but you did for safety reasons.

You headed back in the direction you were started on, before stopping and realizing you had zero idea to where you were going. Your gaze landed on an ST300 who's eyes were trained on you in suspicion. You took a step closer to her, seeing her wince.

"Um, excuse me. You wouldn't happen to know where Markus is?"

"I'll take you to him." Before the android answer, you heard a familiar voice behind you. You turned to see North, smiling at seeing a friendly face. Instead of returning it, she turned, waving a hand to signal you to follow her. You complied, stumbling over your feet.

North led you up the stairs and to a small room encased with glass. Before you, the android with two different colored eyes sat. They lifted before landing on you, and with a smile, Markus stood up to greet you.

"Y/N," he started, "don't get me wrong, it's good to see you, but what are you doing here?"

You opened your mouth to answer, but a sob escaped before any words could. Tears stung your eyes, and you let your face fall into your hands in agony. "I...couldn't save them..." you desperately choked out between sobs, "I failed them. I had no where else to go." This was partially true. You could've gone to Hank's, but there was a chance that he would arrest you, seeming as though there is a possible warrant out for your arrest.

You didn't have to look to register comforting arms wrap around you. The calm, soothing voice of Markus rung out,

"You are always welcome here."

\--------------

Connor wasn't supposed to think. But that didn't stop him from having a million thoughts running through his mind.

Why were you acting so odd? Did he do something to make you distance yourself from him?

And frankly, it bothered him. He didn't like it. He couldn't focus on the words being tossed back and forth from Captain Fowler and Hank. That was until he heard the words,

"There's nothing I can do. You're back on homicide and the android returns to CyberLife."

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY

From some reason, he felt his internal programs shift and made something inside turned. Connor had felt that feeling a significant amount of times that week, and yet he still couldn't explain what it meant.

"I'm sorry...but it's over."

Connor turned his head to face his partner. Hank met his gaze, before turning around to walk out of the captain's office. His eyes trailed back to Fowler, nodded, then turned to follow Hank. Connor has sensed that Hank was upset so his new objective was clear when he returned to the main area of the department;

Talk to Hank

Walking to meet him, he found Hank at his desk with his chin in his hand, deep in thought.

The android sat atop the length of Hank's desk, shifting to get comfortable. "We can't just give up like that," he started. "I know we could'e solved this case." Connor sounded frustrated, greatly contrasting the monotone way he spoke just days ago.

Instead of answering, Hank turned in his seat to thoughtfully look at the android. Hank had found himself enjoying the presence of Connor more than ever thought he could.

"So, you're going back to CyberLife?"

Connor felt the familiar yet mysterious sensation from earlier.

"I have no choice. I'll be deactivated and analyzed to find out why I failed." Hank could've sworn that Connor had sounded disappointed. Unbeknownst to him, Hank had been silently observing Connor recently, and he had discovered the android to be acting and seeming more human, or dare say, deviant. He has especially seen it increase with their detective friend, who had mysteriously fled the home of Elijah Kamski.

"What if we're on the wrong side, Connor? What if we're finding against people who just want to be free?"

Connor felt a sensation that could be described as confusion. He could recall only days ago, when Hank had expressed resentment to androids, especially deviants.

"When the deviants rise up, there will be chaos. We could've stopped it...but now it's too late." There it was again. The disappointment in Connor's voice.

"When you refused to kill that android at Kamski's place, you put yourself in her shoes. You showed empathy, Connor." Connor could tell that Hank was saying it as a statement, not as a question, as if he understood completely what was going on his head. And to be fair, he was right. Connor had done just that. "Empathy is a human emotion."

Connor knew Hank was right, however, he was still reluctant to accept that fact. Although Connor was trying desperately to hang on to what part of him that was still machine, he decided to be honest with his partner.

"I don't know why I did it." And since he was being honest at this moment, he decided to continue, this time with something had been wanting to say for awhile. "I'm not programmed to say things like this, but...I really have appreciated working with you. With a little more time, who knows. We might've even become friends." Connor watched as Hank drew a familiar looking smirk.

"Hmm...what about L/N?"

Connor felt another, separate familiar sensation come on. This one was different. The disruption left him dazed, confused, halting his processing program for a good few seconds. He happened to notice his thirium pump quicken.

"I would say the same thing about her as well. I just wish she was here so I could express it." A sudden yet halting impression became known to the android. Connor was going back to CyberLife and he wouldn't get the chance to say goodbye to you.

"Well, well, well, here comes Perkins, that motherfucker. Sure don't waste anytime at the FBI."

Connor turned his to follow Hank's line of gaze, suddenly overwhelmed by an alarming realization: he wanted to stay alive.

"We can't give up." Determination filled the android. "I know the answer is in the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it, it's all over."

"There's no choice! You heard Fowler, we're off the case."

"You've got to help me, Lieutenant. I need more time so I can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the solution is in there."

"Listen, Connor-"

"If I don't solve this case, CyberLife will destroy me."

At this moment, Hank relayed his options. He could help Connor, risking his position in the force. That being said, Hank could not aid the android, resulting in the destruction of him. He knew for a fact that you wouldn't be happy with that, especially since you wouldn't get a formal goodbye, seeing as though you weren't picking up your phone. And to be honest, Hank himself would be upset, finding that he had grown an attachment to the android.

Connor watched as Hank stood up, before leaning in close to his ear.

"The key to the basement is on my desk."

Connor stood still, in slight disbelief.

"Get a move on! I can't distract them forever!"

\--------------

Connor returned from the evidence lockup, determination in his step with his newfound information. Before he could leave though, he felt a rough hand on his shoulder.

Hank stood to the side of the android. Observing his face, Connor found that Hank had pools of tear set in his eyes.

"Lieutenant, is everything-"

"It's Y/N."

Connor's previous determinations suddenly stop, followed by his processing unit.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

Hank shook his head, then explained, "She's disappeared. No one can find her. But that's not all."

"What do you mean, Lieutenant?"

Hank shakily took a breath.

"There's a warrant out for her arrest."

"For...for what?"

"...For harboring deviants in her basement."


	13. Chapter 12: An Untold Farewell

For the past five hours, you felt like you couldn't breathe.

Once you had finally caught your breath and found your composure, Markus asked if you could personally give aid to the wounded androids. Seeing as though Markus had let you in with open arms, you said yes. It was the least you could do when the android leader showed such kindness.

So this is where you found yourself, tirelessly working on the androids who needed repair the most. Since you were thrown off your normal routine in such a rush, you weren't working with much. All you had was a small kit of tools you kept in your car for emergencies and the remaining supplies that Markus had stolen the night you two had met.

You still felt traumatized, but luckily you were kept distracted with your work on the deviants. However, there were times when you found yourself close to tears when you did a reality check.

Now was one of those times.

You were pulled from your self pity when hand connected to your shoulder. Pivoting around, your eyes landed on a familiar looking android, an AX400. You couldn't quite place where you had seen her before.

"Hello. I heard you were...kind of the doctor here." Her speaking broke you out of your trance. "I just didn't expect you to be human."

"Uh, yes. Um, how can I help?" You had taken a small break, seeing as though the deviants who needed the most attention had been helped already. This had led to the reminiscing on the past couple of hours.

"I am traveling with a little girl and another android, and we were stuck in a snowstorm a couple of days ago. There's no inherent damage I can detect, but I would still like to be sure. Can you take a look at us?" Realization dawned on you immediately.

"Holy shit. You're Kara."

Her face contorted into one of panic. "How did you know my name?" She sounded defensive and rightfully so. After all, you saw her, but she didn't see you.

"Shit! I'm sorry, I, uh, I guess you could say we met before. I work with the Detroit Police Department. Er, or at least I used to. I was read your file. And, uh, my partner and I almost caught you. We found you in the abandoned house." You scratched your neck as you awkwardly explained yourself. Kara kept a straight face.

"You're a...police officer? Why are you here? Are you going to turn us in?"

"No! I mean, uh, no. I...kept deviants in my basement. Ones that had been hurt. I helped them to get better." You saw Kara immediately relax. "I've always -how do I say this- been on the deviants side, I guess. I've always felt like they were unrightfully persecuted. Maybe, as a human, I can make a change." A bright, beautiful smile adorned Kara's face, making one grow on yourself.

"I met someone like you before. Her name was Rose. Although she didn't engineer like yourself, she gave refuge to me along with many other deviants. You raised your eyebrows in disbelief. I thought I was the only one to do that... "You and her are very kind souls. If there was more humans like you, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Thank you, for being so open and kind."

"Wow, Kara. I...really don't know what to say. Thank you. So much." Your smile became bigger and you felt a rush of warmth run to your cheeks at the complimentary words the android gave you. She continued to smile. "Well, let's get you three checked out."

\---------------

Connor observed the main deck of Jericho. There were so many androids, he almost had to gently shove his way through the crowd.

Although his mission was clear to him, he would find his mind drifting off. Thoughts would confuse his programming, making him feel the android equivalent sensation that humans called frustration. These thoughts mainly pertained towards you.

Connor wanted desperately to be mad at you. But he wasn't.

Actually, this was the very first time he questioned if he was doing the right thing.

The fact alone that he could question himself made him worried.

Deep down, he knew why that was happening. He just didn't want to face it.

Mind once again focused on his mission, Connor figured Markus himself wouldn't be on the main deck. Scanning a map of the boat, he found the control room and opted to head that way. Connor deduced the deviant leader would be held up there, possibly discussing their next moves with the other deviants he had been spotted with.

Connor moved to the stairs, finding this would be the easiest way to reach Markus.

Scanning the room one more time before climbing up the steps, his eyes befell a sight that was centered at the edge of the room.

It was you. You, and the deviant he had chased earlier this week. With two other figures, one of the little girl the deviant was found with, and large brute of a man, one that was unfamiliar.

You were smiling and talking with the deviant, the same smile he found when his software instability would rise.

Right then, he felt a surge of unfamiliar sensations. Ones that almost made him act out.

He felt the sudden urge to walk up to you, maybe to scream at you, maybe to pull into a tight hug.

He felt something similar to anger at you, but also felt a sense of relief, seeing as though you were alive and well.

Just as he was about to step towards you, he stopped himself, his real mission stopping him.

Reluctantly, he went to find the deviant leader.

He needed to accomplish his mission.

He just hoped you would be there, by his side, when this was all over.

\----------------

You had felt the uncomfortable, yet familiar sensation that someone was watching you.

You scanned the room, attempting to find the culprit with the blinding stare, only to find that the androids attention was nowhere pointed at you.

You decided to brush it off, although you were still a bit on edge.

You had finished a long, but enjoyable, conversation with Kara and her large android friend, Luther. They had informed you of what events took place during their week, at your request.

Kara was kind and incredibly motherly to Alice, the little girl she was with, and this made you earn respect for the kind android (although you already had respect for her, with the ability to let go any grudge she could've had towards you.)

Luther was a gentle giant, being polite to you through his examination. Alice was absolutely adorable, something that didn't surprise you. You decided to ignore the fact that you were aware of Alice being an android, because Kara seemed to be unaware. A gentle warning from Luther confirmed your suspicions.

'Y/N." A bit startled, you turned around to see North, anticipation etched on her beautiful face. Her eyes failed to reach yours.

"Oh, hey North. Is everything alright?" North took a step forward closer to you, making you furrows your brows in confusion.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I was suspicious and apprehensive to you when all you showed me was kindness." A surprised smile found its way to your face.

"North, I was apart of the DPD. I am aware of your past-"

"What? Who told you?!" North suddenly became defensive and took a step back, a worrisome look etched on her face.

You took a quick step forward to place your hands on her shoulders.

"North! Calm down! Like I said, I was a police officer, and I had been assigned the deviant cases. No one told me." North relaxed, giving a small bit of deja vu. "I'm aware of how the humans treated you. You have every right to be suspicious of any human you come across. I forgive you."

North gave you a small, yet warm smile, setting a truce between the two of you. Your heart warmed, content with helping ease any pain the android in front of you felt.

The feeling was replaced with one of panic when you heard the booming words:

"We're under attack!"

Your world stopped for the countless time this week.

Before anything could cross your mind, you were snapped out of concentration by your new friend.

"Y/N! Snap out of it!" North cried at your face. Sound began to formulate once again in your ears, and the sudden sound of the deviants shouting made your ears ring.

"Right! I'm going to help the deviants escape! You find Markus!" You were surprised by your sudden commands, but North nodded and followed your orders.

Turning on your heel, you went straight to the deviants you knew would have trouble escaping, giving them directions to the nearest exit and handing them the aid of another android that was nearby.

With several androids successfully escaped, you found yourself running through the halls of Jericho, looking one specific android.

Lucy.

You were fully aware of Lucy's condition, one that would cause an eventual premature shut down. She was a kind and compassionate android, one you knew would benefit the other deviants she surrounded. Therefore, you wanted her to survive and she could do that with your help.

Shouts grabbed your attention as you stared down a dimly lit, one-way hallway. Shouts also resounded behind you. You were trapped.

Panic ripped through your body as you frantically twisted your body back and forth, only to find a door that was mostly likely sealed shut. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, fully accepting your inevitable death.

A pounding of footsteps made your eyes shoot open and you see a silhouette rush to you before grabbing your wrist and dragging you into the room adjacent to you. Huh. I guess it's not sealed. You didn't get a chance to see your savior as they threw you into the room before shutting the door as quiet as they could.

Eyes adjusting to the darkness, you caught a glimpse of the figure in front of you, who had their back to you.

And then they turned to you, kneeling down next you.

I could recognize those brown eyes anywhere.

"...Connor?"

The android put his finger to his lips, eyes on you, gesturing to keep quiet.

The pounding of footsteps went right past the door, unaware of your hiding spot.

"...we're good to talk."

Connor was facing away from you, until he whipped his head around, carrying an angry look. It left you speechless.

"What do you think you're doing?! You were just standing there! You could've been killed! What are you even doing here in the first place?! You shouldn't be here!" With each word, Connor got progressively closer to your face, to the point of where your noses were almost touching.

"Connor...what are you doing here?" Your voice came out quiet, a whisper, and you watched as Connor exhaled sharply and leaned back.

"I came to find Markus. I found the location of Jericho and came with the intention of capturing him. Well, until I was interrupted." You felt your heart skip a beat.

Interrupted?

"...wait. Does that mean? You're a dev-"

"We don't have time to talk, Y/N. Markus detonated explosives at the bottom of ship, and they're going to go off any minute now. We have to go."

Before you could reply, Connor grabbed your hand and laced his fingers with yours. Connor opened the door before taking a look to see if the coast was clear. He took off in a sprint, and since your limbs were attached, you followed.

Sprinting through winding corridors, you could barely process anything that was happening because things were moving so quickly. You had no doubt that Connor what he was doing and where he was going. You had complete faith in him.

It wasn't long before you reached a hole in the boat. Along with the hole, Markus, North, Josh, and Simon were standing with their eyes fixed on you, probably waiting for your arrival. It dawned on you what was about to happen.

"Finally!" North cries out before nodding to Markus. North jumped out of the gap in the ship, followed by her companions. Connor turned to you.

"Grab my waist."

"Wait...what?!"

Connor pulled you close to him, making your heart rate increase. Wrapping his arms around your neck, you stood stiffly in awkwardness.

"The water we are about to jump into is 35 Degrees Fahrenheit and there's a 45% chance you could receive hypothermia and die. And I'm not going to let that happen. I can keep you warm. So. Grab. My. Waist."

You did as we were told. It was long before you felt yourself free-falling. You braced yourself for the inevitable impact of freezing water.

Although this was the most frightening thing to ever occur to you, you never felt more safe than you did right then, in the arms of your favorite android.

———————

The church was cold, dark, and quiet despite the fact that were several hundreds of deviants there. You could only register the soft murmurs.

You were still shivering. Connor wasn't wrong when he said it would be cold.

Despite you being cold, you were insistent that you aid the androids who were damaged in the raid. Markus was hesitant, but after your copious begging, he complied.

You couldn't do much.

So, now you sat, on a bench. Waiting for orders from Markus.

Said android stepped in front of your vision. You gave a weak smile.

Markus began moving, and you realized he was taking off his coat, to give to you. You reluctantly accepted it, only after a stern look from your android friend.

"How are you holding up?" The kind voice of Markus addressed your wellbeing, making your heart warm.

"I've been better. Still chugging along though." Your eyes went downcast, to find the dirt floor. "What is your next move?"

Markus was quiet. "We have to be peaceful. It's the only way." You smiled and found his eyes again.

"I agree. I think that's the best approach. When are you headed out?"

"At dawn. Will you come with us, Y/N? Maybe if the world saw another human with us, they might reconsider their choices."

You smiled, appreciative that Markus had been so kind.

"I'd love to join you. But there's somewhere I need to go first. Tell me where you'll be and I can meet up with you guys."

Markus told you to meet him at Hart Plaza, before getting up to talk to North. You were observant and noticed something going on between the two.

More footsteps approached and you looked up to see the familiar brown doe eyes you knew so well. You couldn't help but smile. Connor sat next to you. It was quiet for a moment, seeing as though you noticed he wanted to say something, so you let him speak first.

"Is that Markus's coat?"

You didn't expect that.

"Uh, yeah. He gave it to me. Since, I was...you know...freezing."

Connor nodded.

"Are you two close?"

"I mean, I guess you could say that. I haven't known him for long, but he's a good guy. Wait, why?"

Connor looked to the ground. "...no reason."

Was he jealous? You let it slide, seeing as though there was more pressing matters. That didn't stop you from holding a smirk.

"So, since you're here...are you..." You trailer off, not wanting to say the word, as if it was dreaded.

"Deviant?" He finished for you. You only nodded. He sighed. "Yes. Yes, I am deviant now. I should've seen it sooner. Now, I've messed everything up." You fully turned your body to Connor, catching his cheeks in your hand. You forced him to look into your eyes.

"Hey, hey..." you began gently, "nothing is your fault. You're here now, and that's what matters." There was a moment of silence as you held each other's gaze, before you slowly lowered your hands back to you sides. The silence remained for a couple more moments.

"There's a warrant for your arrest. For harboring deviants." Connor's voice was lighter now. You chuckled.

"I'm not surprised. That why I ran. I'm sorry I couldn't warn you." Your gaze fell to the floor in shame. It was Connor's turn to console you. He lifted your chin with his finger.

"I'm just glad you're safe. When I saw you standing there, in that hallway, I got so worried. I knew I needed to protect you." You felt your heart flutter at his words. You smiled warmly as you felt tears slowly well up. You hesitantly leaned your head on Connor's shoulder. You enjoyed the moment of peace.

"I'm going to infiltrate the CyberLife Tower." Your eyes shot open.

"What? Connor are you crazy?! There's no way I'm-"

"Please, don't try to stop me, Y/N. I'm going no matter what." You were frustrated at Connor's stubbornness, but realized there was no point in fighting with him.

"Okay. Just...promise me you'll be safe."

Connor stared into your eyes more intensely than ever before. You knew that your feelings for him, although unknown, were very real.

"I promise."

You threw your arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. It didn't take long for him to return it.

Pulling apart you watched as Connor went to walk away.

"Connor, wait!"

He turned towards you. Stepping in front of him, you grabbed one of his shoulders to lean up to his face and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye."

Connor smiled, a slight blue colored blush on his cheeks. He turned fully around to head to CyberLife.

A tear fell down your cheek, one fact prominent in your mind.

Connor was blissfully unaware that he wouldn't see you again for a long time.


	14. Chapter 13: I Know Him

You stood in front of your house, a place you once called home.

The perimeter was surrounded by a synthetic police tape, entrapping everything you owned inside. This absolutely did not stop you from ducking under the holographic cage, because this was your home, your haven.

You snuck a glance at the cardboard boxes that held your possessions in plastic bags labeled 'EVIDENCE'. Recognizing many of your various paraphernalia, you sneered at the thought of a lousy police officer handling your stuff.

The front door was wide open, making the front entrance-way retain the same temperature as the current cold air that should've stayed outside.

Inside, it looked as if a hurricane had gone off in your living space. Paper littered the floor, accompanied by turned over chairs, ripped pillows, and dirty footprints. Even your kitchen table was turned on it's side.

But that's not what bothered you most.

You counted a total of three deviant bodies lying motionless on your hardwood flooring. Each of them holding an identical bullet wound, centered in the middle of their forehead. The sight made you gag, not from nausea, but from unadulterated sadness.

These androids just wanted to be free. But now they'll never have the opportunity to feel that freedom they so desperately fought for.

Not to mention the fact that these deviants were your friends. You had developed an attachment to them, having an overwhelming feeling to care for them.

Tearing your gaze away from the heartbreaking scene, you felt yourself walk towards your bedroom.

Yet again, your movements were halted by another android body.

But this one was different.

This android, was one you knew.

It was Mandy. And she, too, also had a life-ending wound in her head.

You fell to your knees, not even registering the tears that began to fall. Your hand grasped Mandy's lifeless one, squeezing with intention that maybe, just maybe, she would squeeze back. 

But she didn't.

Breathy sobs came from your mouth, but the pain of losing your closest friend was so unbearable, you didn't care.

You let yourself stay like that for awhile. With no real knowledge of how much time was passing, you could've been there for seconds or maybe even hours.

Soon enough, you couldn't cry anymore tears. You were just numb. You gathered yourself, before pressing a kiss to Mandy's cold knuckles, as a final 'thank you' and a final 'goodbye.'

You didn't bother to search the rest of your house. You didn't need, or want, anything else.

You walked to the entrance, gaze clouded and to the floor.

"Y/N?"

An unmistakable voice pierced the silence, making your gaze quickly lift in disbelief.

There's no mistaking it. He was there. He seemed to appear when you needed him the most.

Taking a few steps forwards, you walked to the android standing in front of you.

"Connor? Shouldn't you be...?" you trailed off.

An immediate feeling of dread entered your system. The same feeling you got when you saw the service android retreating to the elevator earlier that week at the Statford Tower. The feeling you got when you knew Connor was in trouble.

Those brown eyes weren't warm like they usually were. They were cold and narrowed, as if he was on a hunt and you were the prey.

"You're not him."

The words left your mouth before you could stop them.

Connor, no, -the imposter- furrowed his brow, as if to show confusion.

"What are talking about, Y/N. I'm Connor. I'm me. Are you feeling ill?" His voice was fake. Everything about him was fake. Everything about him wasn't Connor.

The imposter took a step to you, with a hand reached out, but you took a fearful step back.

"No, no, you're not him. You're not Connor. I know Connor. I know him. And you're not him."

You wanted to run. Everything nerve ending in your body screamed at you to run. But you didn't. 

The fake Connor didn't say anything. He only held a look of anger and frustration, one that the real Connor would never direct at you.

"...damn you, Connor." You could barely hear the voice that matched his, but you heard it nonetheless.

Everything went into motion.

You attempted to run, only to be stopped by a fierce hand grabbing your wrist. You wriggled, punched, smacked, everything your brain thought you could do to attempt to run away from the thing that held you captive.

But a human could never outmatch an android.

You were being tugged into the grasp of the evil being in front of you. Once close enough, you watched in horror as a rough grip tightened around your throat.

The grip began to tighten harder and harder, leaving you desperate for oxygen.

Clouds of black began to cover your vision, consciousness slowly slipping away.

You felt your body go limp and succumb to the darkness.

————————-

Connor restlessly played with his hands. In that moment, he wanted his coin more than anything, but he failed to retrieve it from Hank from when he took it.

He also wished that you were with him. You always had a special way of calming him down, being it the kind eyes or the soft touches.

Connor stood idly in the descending elevator, surrounding by the bodies of two dead agents. He didn't want to kill them, but he had no doubt they would've done the same to him had he not ended their lives.

Connor also had wisely hacked the camera situated in the top left corner, knowing that he would've been caught if he hadn't.

The android storage room came into Connor's view. The room was huge, and at almost every inch, there was an idle android, waiting for activation.

The elevator doors opened, leaving the android to do what he was there to do.

The gigantic room was eerily silent, with only the acoustic echoes of Connor's shoes walking with fierce determination.

Barely knowing where to start, he chose a random android and decided he would be the first to wake at the hands of the RK800.

Connor placed a hand on the forearm of the motionless android, and activated it.

But he was interrupted by the mumbling of an irritated voice.

"Easy, you fucking piece of shit!"

Connor only knew one person who spoke like that. Hank.

Connor directed his gaze to the location to where he heard the familiar voice came from. Lo and behold, the man Connor predicted stumbled from the rows of android, followed by...himself.

An identical Connor model stepped into view, a pistol pointed directly at Hank. Connor, the real Connor, stopped his movements.

"Step back, Connor!" He didn't move. "And I'll spare him."

"Listen, Connor," the RK800's partner spoke after the his captor, "He's got Y/N."

Connor dropped his grip from the android he had planned to wake up, slightly turning to Hank. Connor assumed he felt fear, caused by the lieutenant's words. He had you? No. That couldn't be. You were supposed to be waiting for him.

"...what?" he felt himself mumble. He assumed that Hank hadn't heard him, but he kept talking nonetheless.

"He's got him in my car. He tricked me into driving to her house. When we got there, I watched as he knocked her out. He tied me up. I couldn't do anything." Connor detected shame in Hank's voice.

"He's right, you know," his twin voiced, "I attempted to trick her into thinking that I was you, but guess what? She didn't fall for it. She could tell that I wasn't you. She really loves you." Connor felt his thirium pump quicken, and his hands shook. He was feeling...anxiety. For you. "Leave now, and I won't kill her."

Connor decided it was his turn to speak. "I used to be just like you," he attempted to convince the look-a-like in front of him, "I thought nothing mattered except the mission. But then one day, I understood." He thought of you. You were the reason. The reason he went deviant. He wanted to be with you, protect you. Even it wasn't his mission.

The identical model raised his eyebrows, and Connor thought for a slight fraction of a second that maybe he had convinced him, but that thought vanished at his words.

"Very moving, Connor," he was obviously being sarcastic, something that annoyed Connor. It was a genuine confession, what he really felt. "But I'm not a deviant. I'm machine designed to accomplish a task, and that's exactly what I am going to do!" His duplicate's grasp audibly tightened around the grip of the gun, making Connor even more nervous. He didn't like the feeling.

The doppleganger stepped closer to Hank, visibly tense and ready to fire. "Enough talk! It's time to decide you really are! Are you going to save your partner's life? Or are you going to sacrifice him?"

Connor already knew the answer to the question, therefore he stepped away from the idle androids, arms raised, surrendering.

"Alright. You win."

\---------------

You awoke with gasp, feeling confusion at the unfamiliar surroundings.

Memories flooded back. Mandy. My house. Connor. The clone.

You sat up, immediately recognizing the interior of Hank's car. You were situated in the back seat, in a lying position.

You turned to reach for the door to leave, but was stopped by a restraint on your hands.

"What?! The fucker duck taped my hands!" You said aloud to a nonexistent audience. Luckily for you, you happened to be aware of the emergency pocket knife that Hank held in the center console.

After successfully sawing through the tape, you left the warm car, greeted by the slow falling snow. You were still in the driveway of your house, miles away from your intended destination.

You decided it would be best you to drive.

Entering the driver's side of the car, you searched for the key to Hank's car. Damn it. The bastard took the key. He's smart.

Unbeknownst to the 'Connor' replica, you knew how to hot-wire a car.

Markus's coat still hung from your shoulder and you had every intention of returning it.

Connor can handle himself against, well...himself. He can protect Hank.

With your destination in mind, you threw the car into reverse and stepped on the gas.

Hart Plaza.


	15. Chapter 14: Depature

~Flashback~

You let a sigh. Markus had just left your home, packed with supplies to infiltrate the Statford Tower.

You knew for a fact that you weren't going to sleep that night.

You ran your fingers through your hair, deciding it would be best to at least try to get some shut-eye.

Surprisingly, now dressed in proper sleepwear, you felt your consciousness slipping, lying in your inviting bed.

It was caught by the sound of your phone ringing.

You groaned in frustration. I was just falling asleep.

Picking your phone up from the nightstand, you stared at your phone in disbelief.

It was a number you never thought you'd see again.

678-136-7092

Your breath caught in your throat. You pressed a shaky finger on the 'Answer' button.

"Hello?"

There was a short silence on the other end.

"...hey, sweetie."

"..."

"Hey...mom."

You could hear your heart pounding in your ears. There was another pause, this one longer than the one before.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yeah..." you trailed off. You didn't mean to sound uninterested, it's just that you were still in shock from the knowledge of who decided to call.

"So...how's Detroit treating you?"

You smiled, a sudden pain-staking joy that you're mother didn't resent you anymore. Your eyes began to well up.

"It's great, mom. I have a great job, with great friends. But..."

"But what, honey?" Your mother's voice was laced with comfort, a familiar sound that reminded you of childhood. You sniffed, trying to mask the fact that a tear rolled down your cheek.

"I miss you, Mom. I miss you, and Dad, and Sammy. God, you have no idea how lonely I get." Your voice cracked mid-way through your sentence, showing your vulnerability to your mother. You heard her sniffle in the other end of the line, showing, she too, was emotional.

"Oh, my sweet girl. Y/N, I miss you too. We all do. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Your father and I have been talking, and we thought it might be a good idea for you to come home for awhile. Not long, just for a little while. Maybe we could catch up." By this point, hot tears were streaming down your face. Although she couldn't see your face, you were nodding your head frantically.

"Yes! Mom, that would be amazing. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to see you."

"Although..." your mother's voice drastically changed, holding something almost...fearful, "you wouldn't be able to tell anyone where you were going, because of...well....you know..."

Your heart skipped a beat, getting a grim reminder of the danger you've been hiding from the past year. "Yeah, I figured..."

It dawned on you that you couldn't tell Hank where you were running off to. Or worse, Connor. As much as it would hurt them, you'd have to leave without offering an explanation.

Your thoughts were cut off, silenced by the giddy voice of your mother, talking quickly about flights and a timeframe of when you could plan on taking a flight back to Miami.

You smiled. Things are finally looking up.

——————-

Connor stared at his clone, laying lifeless on the reflective floor.

He wanted to feel remorse for the android, and yet, he didn't.

"You know, I've learned a lot since I met you Connor." Hanks voice was warm, giving Connor a sense of security and relief. "Maybe there's something to this...maybe you really are alive. Go ahead, do what you gotta do." Hank began to walk away, but stopped to face Connor again. "Oh, and Connor? Give Y/N a call. She should be fine, she probably escaped by now. But there's obviously something goin on between you two. Ask her out on a date." With those words left in the air, Hank turned once again to the elevator, intent on leaving.

Connor stepped to the idle android once again, this time certain he wouldn't be interrupted. He felt a familiar feeling, one that left him...excited.

He was excited to see you. After all this was said and done, you would be there, waiting.

He decided right then and there that this feeling was his favorite.

————————

You ran frantically, knowing immediately that Markus was taking refuge behind the various junk. 

You were just hoping you didn't get shot.

"Markus!! Markus!!" You screamed, reaching the temporal base. You noticed a familiar-looking android turning at the sound of his name, his gaze reaching yours.

He jogged to you, and you were panting with your hands on your knees.

"Man, I really thought I was in shape." You let out in embarrassment, knowing that many deviants eyes were on you, a breathy mess.

Markus let out a soft chuckle, but his stance was still tense.

Standing up, your breath now secure, you looked at Markus eyes, one green, one blue.

"I'm glad to see you made it, Y/N. Although, where have you been the past couple of hours?"

You thoughts quickly skimmed the past few hours, annoyance now apparent.

"Ugh. It's a long story," you spoke, pinching the bridge of your nose.

Markus let out another chuckle, before turning his back to you but still speaking, "Well, you're here now, and we've got a lot to do. I hope you don't mind, but there are some injured deviants. Could you take a look at them?"

Guilt ripped through you, knowing your inability to comply to Markus's request. "Yeah, about that..." you sheepishly rubbed the back of your neck, knowing the inevitable conversation was coming.

"Y/N? Is everything alright?" Markus's voice remained kind, even in such a dire situation.

"Markus -how do I say this- I'm not staying. In fact, I'm leaving." The deviant leader took a step closer to you, concern lacing his features.

"What do you mean? Is everything okay?" His kindness never failed to make you smile.

"Don't worry, Markus" you let out a chuckle, "actually...everything is the best it could be. I'm leaving Detroit. I'm not sure for how long, but it'll be awhile."

"Where are going?" Markus inquired.

You smirked, knowing that question was coming. "Ah, that I cant tell you. But I need you to do something for me." Your tone switched, becoming more serious.

"What do you need?"

"I need you...to tell Connor that I'm leaving. I can't...I can't do it myself." Guilt had already been eating at you ever since you received the phone call from your mother. You had planned on informing Connor and Hank when you asked for a leave of time from Captain Fowler, but the events of the past week got in your way.

"Are you sure about that, Y/N? I think you should be the one to tell him." You couldn't look at Markus, so instead, you stared at your snow covered shoes.

"I don't think I can."

Markus hesitated, but answered after a short minute.

"Alright." You removed your gaze from the ground to look into your friend's eyes.

"Thank you, Markus." The android lifted his arms and tightened his arms around your body, giving you a goodbye hug. You happily returned it.

The moment was cut short by Markus pulling away quickly, leaving you in a small shock. His hands were on your shoulders, giving you a suspicious look.

"Wait, why are you leaving?"

You smiled, a memory replaying in your mind. It happened days ago, only it felt like years.

"I'm taking a friend's advice. I'm gonna quit running."


	16. Chapter 15: Dear John

Connor stood in front of the large group of newly awakened androids, staring at them with an apprehension that he couldn't quite find the source of. Perhaps it was the sheer amount of them, all standing before, eyes anticipating the wisdom of what Markus was about to say.

Or maybe he was anxious to hear from you. What had you been doing, waiting for him? He had felt hope that you were at home, patiently sitting on your couch, staying awake in hopes that he would visit you. His thoughts had found his way back to the sensation of your lips on his cheek, which in turn made his 'heart' quicken.

The fact that he had free will to think these thoughts fascinated him. He was now able to recall the events that he and you shared this past week without feeling as though it was wrong. He shifted through the moments that led him to believe you were the cause of his deviancy.

When Connor first met you, you interested him. You seemed to show a respect for androids that no other human he encountered had. This was further shown when you stood up for him, when he found himself being harassed by Hank.

He felt an attraction to you when you explained to him why you defended him. It wasn't a romantic attraction, not at the time, but something similar to magnetism.

When he found himself chastising you in the alleyway, you had fear in your eyes. Something about the way you looked at him made his components shift and his software instability rise. Now, being deviant, he realized you being afraid of him was an idea he greatly resented. At the time, all he could do was walk away.

The next event was really the beginning of when he felt himself slipping. He was chasing the deviant whose name was Rubert, when he saw you being pushed over the side of the building. He knew that he should've followed after the deviant, because that was his mission. But he couldn't when he saw the raw terror your eyes held. He decided it was more important to protect you in that moment, more important than any other mission he ever had.

The rest of that day made his coding blur and his mind spin. He couldn't concentrate and when a homicide was reported at the Eden Club, he immediately called you, deducing that you were the variable that was causing the disruptions in his programming.

When you had arrived, everything seemed to calm for him. He had tried to explain his issues with you, but found that you weren't listening. You only gazed at him with a glazed over look, one filled admiration and adoration. This made his software instability rise greatly.

Later that night, he felt another surge of protectiveness over you once again, when he noticed you clutching an injured wrist. You had tried to press that you were fine, but he could tell by the way your face twisted in pain that you were indeed lying. He didn't even care that his supposed partner had just pointed a gun at his head.

Two days later, he found himself on the staff kitchen floor on the 79th level of the Stratford Tower with his pump regulator merely feet away from him. He found himself feeling a sensation he greatly found himself resenting, one that he later concluded and put a name to. Fear.

He found himself doing the thing his processing unit could put out; he called for you.

And as he so desperately hoped, you were there, ready to aid him.

When he saw the tears fall from your eyes, he felt that protective surge again. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he wiped your tears and held your face. He wanted you to know that he, too, was feeling afraid of you.

Nothing was the same after that.

When Connor found himself pointing a gun at the Chloe model, he never felt more disorganized from the day he was manufactured. His coding was nowhere to be found, so he had to rely on pure instinct. But when he looked at you, he knew his decision. He was going to spare her.

Hank had been the one to tell him that you were missing. With this new found information, he felt that fear again. But then Hank told him that you had been holding deviants in your basement.

He knew he should've felt betrayed. But for some unknown reason, he didn't.

He wasn't even mad.

He just wanted to know that you were okay.

And when he saw you on that boat, talking to other deviants, he was so relieved.

Connor shifted through the rest of the moments you two shared, the ones that led to this moment. From saving you from the oncoming SWAT members to the kiss you left on his cheek. From the unpleasant feeling he felt when he saw you in Markus's coat, to you grabbing his waist to jump into the cold water.

To his conclusion, he felt something for you. He couldn't label it, no, because Connor had no idea what the word 'love' meant. But he knew that you would be able to help him find out.

Connor's reminiscing was cut short when he felt his central processing unit shut down. His vision went to black and his pump started racing, and not in positive way. His thoughts were rampant, and he couldn't think to what was happening.

He felt it again. Fear.

Except this time, he couldn't call out to you.

\------------------

Ever since sat on the leather seat in the back of a self-driving bus, you had kept your eyes trained your phone.

Although you were thrilled to visit your family, who have neglected since you turned the ripe age of 18, you felt a tiny pinch of guilt in your gut.

You had always believed in the deviant cause, wanting to do your best in making androids feel as though they are equal to humans.

You had been waiting for the day that androids and humans became one.

And yet, you weren't there to feel it. To experience it.

Despite this, you felt just as guilty for not supporting your newly free friends. You tried to brush the feeling off.

But yet, you still kept your eyes on the 24-live feed of Hart Plaza on your phone, hoping that maybe this would compensate.

You watched as Markus addressed the large group of androids, although you couldn't hear what was being said. You looked at the figures behind him, hoping to find the android who had been tugging at your heartstrings these past few days.

Lo and behold, Connor was indeed behind Markus, standing idly with his hands at his side. An instant grin grew on your face.

North and Simon were also near the deviant leader, but you didn't pay them any mind at the moment as your attention casted the detective.

Watching Connor made you wonder how things would progress between you two. You feared that Connor would resent you after learning that you had left, without you giving him a proper goodbye.

Your heart strained at the thought of Connor being mad at you, or worse, hating you to the point of where your eyes started to sting with oncoming tears.

Is this the right choice...?

Your stopped your negative thoughts by simply thinking of the ocean blue eyes of your younger brother who was waiting for you.

Blinking to be rid of the tears, you turned your focus back to the live feed to watch further.

And you glad you did.

Connor had begun moving, stretching his arm behind his back. At first you paid no mind, until you saw a black object emerge into your vision.

It was a pistol.

"Connor..." your quiet voice softly spoke in disbelief, not wanting to believe his betrayal.

But with a closer look, you saw Connor's hand shook, as if he was trying to hold back.

Someone is controlling him.

You watched helplessly as Connor's hand extended out, cocking the gun and seeing it slowly raise.

But his movements were halted by...well, himself.

Connor put the gun back on his belt, his posture softening.

You let yourself breathe out a sigh of relief and laid your head back against the headrest.

—————————

Connor stared at the house, door open and rooms vacant. It was once your home, but now...it seemed meaningless.

Markus's words replayed in his mind.

"Y/N...she left."

After Connor expressed confusion, Markus continued.

"She told me she was leaving. She didn't tell when, or how long, but she said that she wanted me to personally tell you."

The air held a moment of silence, until Markus spoke once more.

"I know it seems selfish of her, and I feel some frustration to her as well, but I still have no doubt in my mind that she cares about us, Connor. Especially you. I haven't known Y/N long, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out when someone is in love with another."

Connor felt his lips tug at the corners and his face flush.

When Markus relayed the information to him, Connor found himself where he was on Jericho.

He wasn't mad at you.

Despite this, he felt a tug at his thirium pump, one that brought on an unpleasant feeling of emptiness.

Connor was sad. Sad that you left.

Shaking his head slightly, he walked up the steps of your house, not exactly sure why he was there. He knew you weren't there, and yet, he couldn't find himself to leave.

Connor stalked each room, making sure not to be intrusive. If it was any other person, he would have no trouble searching through their stuff to give him any clue to their whereabouts, but since it was you and your stuff, it felt...wrong.

He was about to leave when his eye caught something that look a little out of place on the kitchen counter.

Stalking closer, Connor saw it was envelope. Detecting no threats, he picked up the object and turned it over, he saw who it was addressed to.

Connor

He didn't hesitate to open it.

Connor,

Scanning the word, the handwriting did indeed match yours.

If you're reading this, I assume that I left. If I am still around when you're reading this, promptly throw this letter away.

Connor felt an amused smile on his face. He wasn't sure if it was indeed amusement, or the fact that you had found the time to write him something.

I first want to say I'm sorry. I'm writing this soon after you left to infiltrate the CyberLife Tower, so I have no idea if you were successful in your mission. But I want to tell you, whether you succeeded or not, that I am so so proud of you.

Connor felt the familiar tug at his 'heart'.

When I met you, you were a machine. But now, as I am writing this, you are so much more. And whatever happens, I want you to remember this. No. Matter. What. I will always support you.

Seeing you grow into your own person is something that I have had the privilege to see and I'm letting you know that I want you to keep that in mind. Don't let anyone push you around, because you are so much more that what people believe you are.

Connor's attention was stripped at the sound of a police siren passing by. Seeing no threat, he focused once more on your writing.

I also want you to let you know my feelings to you. I say that vaguely because I, myself, am unsure of what they are. But I do want to let you know that I deeply care about you, more than I have to anyone in a really long time.

I don't know if it's love, but I know I have it. For you. And don't forget that. With this, me leaving, I'm not doing it because I don't care about you. I'm doing it for myself.

I can't tell you why I left, or where I'm going, or for how long, but I promise I will come back. I hope you are willing to pursue anything we have together when that time comes.

With Everything,

Y/N

Connor stared at the letter for awhile, soaking in everything that he just read.

Connor nearly folded the paper and stuffed it in his shirt pocket after reading the last words.

Reluctantly, he left your house with his back turned to everything that was left of you in Detroit.

Connor stopped, suddenly getting hit with realization that he was now free. He was deviant, and he could do whatever he wanted right now.

The deviants won, and everyone got what they wanted.

Markus got freedom, North got justice, Hank got happiness and release, and even you got what you desired.

But Connor didn't feel satisfied.

What Connor wanted was the one thing he couldn't have right now.

You.

But there was nothing he could about it, he supposed.

So he walked ahead, the last piece of you behind him, with the intent of making you proud by doing what you would want him to do.

It was Connor's turn to live.


	17. Epilouge

???'s POV

The man with the amber-yellow eyes searched the faces of the large crowd. He never did like airports, thought they were too crowded and noisy. Nevertheless, he was the one who was ordered to find the (H/C) colored girl.

Just as the thought shifted through his mind, his eyes caught said woman. Her rushing figure embraced the her older counterpart.

'The boss did say (L/N) looked exactly like her mother...'

Along with the targeted woman and her mother, were two more figured.

'Ah. That must be Kevin (L/N), her father. And there's good old Sam. I believe she calls him Sammy.'

The group of four headed to the airport entrance, arms intertwined.

'The boss was right. Kevin (L/N), Lisa (L/N), Sam (L/N). And, of course, the gorgeous (Y/N) (L/N).'

He was unaware of (Y/N) and the boss's history, for when he joined the Scouts, she was already in hiding. He did have the knowledge that they were romantically involved, however.

Jean walked out of the noisy airport, already pulling out his phone. It was ringing by the time he reached a quiet area to converse.

The line was picked up and he heard a gruff voice: "Speak."

"You were right, L. (Y/N) really has returned to Miami."

The other end was quiet, but the silence was broken by his boss's next words.

"Good. Hurry back to the compound. We have much planning to do."

Before he could respond, the leader had already hung up.

The raven-haired man sat in his large chair, smoking a cigar and admiring the framed photo of his beloved (Y/N).

'I've been waiting for this moment, my dearest (Y/N). I knew you would return to me."

Setting the photo down, he attention was grabbed by his right hand man entered the room.

"Levi, our informant has details."

"Thank you, Eren. Return to me when he has called."

With a nod, the brunette left the room.

"Oh, my love." Levi spoke to the empty room, "Returning to Miami was a big mistake. I guess I'll just have to punish you, now don't I?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

____________

:)


End file.
